Cherrybrook's Tale
by Mosspath from WindClan
Summary: Joing young Cherrybrook, a new RiverClan warrior, as she goes through many trials on her journey through life. T for some very slight violence and a couple suggestive things mentioned in later chapters. ***First Story on FF***
1. Sunningrocks Battle

"Sunningrocks belongs to RiverClan!" Creekwish, the deputy, yowled at the trespassing ThunderClan cats.

Berrywillow felt fury churn inside her. ThunderClan mange-pelts had stolen RiverClan territory. _So what if only RiverClan could reach these rocks before?_ She thought furiously. _It's still RiverClan's!_

"Never!" Jayleaf, a blue-gray tom, spat defiance at his opponents. "Sunningrocks is ThunderClan's!"

"RiverClan, attack!" Creekwish gave the order, letting her plumed tail fall as a signal. The RiverClan warriors raced forward, snarling and unsheathing their claws. Berrywillow heard the blood roar in her ears, but kept pace with her Clanmates as they charged at ThunderClan. The forest cats stood unflinchingly on the sun-warmed rocks.

Sunnydapple, a yellow she-cat, broke away from Berrywillow's side to tackle Beetleshine, a ThunderClan tom. Blackfeather, a smoky black tom on Berrywillow's other side skidded to a halt to help Boulderstorm escape from the claws of Eaglewing. Berrywillow realized that no cat flanked her now-the creamy she-cat was on her own. Then, she spied Vixenheart, a sly ThunderClan she-cat, creeping up on Ambereyes. The poor tabby she-cat was trying to fight off Squirrelspring, a tom twice Ambereyes's size.

Berrywillow yowled a challenge to Vixenheart, distracting the dark ginger she-cat before clamping her teeth around the she-cat's long tail. Howling in pain, Vixenheart began to thrash, but Berrywillow held on stubbornly. Vixenheart suddenly seemed to realize how long her tail was and rounded on Berrywillow. In the same moment, Berrywillow let go of Vixenheart's fluffy tail and stood on her hind legs to face her. Recalling her training, Berrywillow fluffed out her fur to look intimidating.

Judging by the new-found fear in Vixenheart's green eyes, Berrywillow knew she had already won half the battle. Next, she slammed her front paws down on Vixenheart's face, shredding the she-cat's ears. Vixenheart wailed and Berrywillow felt satisfaction well up inside her as she felt Vixenheart's warm blood on her paws.

Berrywillow faced Vixenheart once more, but the dark ginger she-cat knew when she was beaten. Berrywillow watched Hazelstripe, the ThunderClan deputy watch in horror as his Clanmates began to flee.

"Fight you mouse-hearts!" The light brown tom spat, but the warriors ignored his order. Suddenly, Hazelstripe was on his own with the RiverClan

"Care to fight now?" Willowpaw, Sunnydapple's apprentice, taunted.

"Run home to the nursery!" Cherrypaw, Willowpaw's littermate, chimed in.

"Hazelstripe knows when he's beaten." Blackfeather gave the deputy an icy stare, daring him to prove RiverClan wrong.

Instead, Hazelstripe spat and thrust his way backward into the

"We won!" Blizzardmask purred as Willowpaw ran circles around her mentor.

"I knew we would." Cherrypaw meowed confidently.

"I was very impressed with both of you." Mallowstar, RiverClan's leader padded to the front of the cats. "And I

think it's time you were made warriors." Cherrypaw's blue eyes widened, and Willowpaw looked like she'd just been told she was a mouse. "Sunnydapple, are you satisfied with Willowpaw's training?" The yellow she-cat dipped her head.

"She has learned all I can teach her."

"And Lakeblaze, is Cherrypaw also ready to become a warrior?"

"She will be one the Clan will be proud of." Lakeblaze replied proudly.

"Then from this moment on, Willowpaw you will be known as Willowstem. StarClan honors your courage and intelligence."

"Willowstem! Willowstem!" Berrywillow happily cheered for her new denmate.

"And Cherrypaw you will be called Cherrybrook. StarClan honors your bravery and spirit."

"Cherrybrook! Willowstem! Cherrybrook!" The Clan chanted happily.

"Tonight you will sit vigil on our new territory," Mallowstar told the new warriors. "and guard our Clan. You have proven yourselves to be worthy warriors and I am proud to be your leader."


	2. New Life

"Sh! We're not supposed to be talking, Cherrybrook!" Cherrybrook, a reddish she-cat, rolled her baby blue eyes.

"You're talking too, Willowstem!" She teased. Willowstem, a pale gray tabby she-cat, spat back at her littermate.

"We're supposed to be guarding Sunningrocks and how can we do that if you're flapping your jaw?" Cherrybrook pretended to look hurt before bowling over her.

"Tag!" Cherrybrook purred, leaping off of Willowstem. "You're the mouse!" The pale, mottled she-cat gave Cherrybrook a withering look through slitted, golden eyes.

"That's a game for 'paws." Willowstem meowed disdainfully as she shook the dust of from her pelt.

"Why ya gotta be so snooty?" Cherrybrook really felt hurt this time.

"And why do you have to be so...well, childish?"

"I am not!" Cherrybrook replied indignantly. "I just know how to have fun."

"Sh!" Willowstem mewed suddenly.

"I will not be shushed!" Cherrybrook retorted hotly. "I-"

"Sh!" Willowstem insisted. "I thought I heard something!"

"Oh, right!" Cherrybrook meowed. "If you didn't want me around you coulda just said so!" Turning her tail on Willowstem, the reddish she-cat stomped away from her sister and towards the camp. "You can sit vigil on your own!" Cherrybrook threw over her shoulder, ignoring Willowstem's yowl of protest. She swam across the river and sat on the edge of RiverClan's camp, determined to put Willowstem out of her mind. Unsuccessful, Cherrybrook began to think about Willowstem. The more she thought about her littermate, the more cross she became. It was true Willowstem was older. _She doesn't have to be so bossy!_ Cherrybrook flexed her claws, watching the dark sky eagerly for the first sign of dawn. When it finally came, Cherrybrook stretched out her legs while the dawn patrol got ready to leave.

"Long night?" Blackfeather asked, stifling a yawn.

"Yep." Cherrybrook rolled her shoulders in a stretch.

"Rest up." Creekwish advised. "Then you can go on the sunhigh hunting patrol."

"By the way," Boulderstorm meowed. "where's Willowstem?"

"How should I know?" Cherrybrook was cranky from the long night and the mention of the pale gray tabby she-cat made her feel even worse. "If you like her so much why don't you go looking for her?" Cherrybrook spun around, ignoring the gasps from the nearby warriors, and sat in the nearest patch of moss in the warriors' den. Curling her tail over her ears, Cherrybrook went to into a troubled sleep, almost instantly.

Cherrybrook awoke by a river. Purring, Cherrybrook sat underneath a willow next to a cool brook and began to fish, crouching so her shadow wouldn't appear on the water. Suddenly, the sun slanted and made her shadow change. Cherrybrook gave up the fishing and instead went out to a group of rocks-much like Sunningrocks-and let the sun dapple her red fur.

"It feels nice, doesn't it?" Cherrybrook jerked up, squinting into the sun as a familiar mottled shape stood to be in

front of the sunshine.

"Willowstem?" The reddish she-cat gasped, scrambling to her paws. "What're you doin' in my dream?" Peering closer, Cherrybrook noticed small silver dots beginning to blossom on her sister's pelt. "And what are those?" Willowstem gave Cherrybrook such an anguished look that her heart nearly break.

"Remember, you must be a warrior RiverClan can be proud of, okay?" Willowstem didn't meet her littermate's curious

"Willowstem?" The silver dots were growing alarmingly large and Cherrybrook realized they were stars.

"I have to go now, Cherrybrook." Willowstem placed her muzzle on Cherrybrook's head and understanding hit her like a bolt of lightning.

"You're dying!" The shock jerked Cherrybrook awake. Cherrybrook felt paralyzed for a split second before leaping to her paws. "Willowstem!" She yowled, rushing out of the den, not caring about how hard she had bumped Ambereyes. She had to know her littermate was all okay.

"What's up?" Blizzardmask had heard Cherrybrook's wailing and rushed to her

"Where's Willowstem?" Creekwish hurried over.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked, clearly hiding something.

"Where's my sister?" Cherrybrook demanded. Blizzardmask and Creekwish shared a look. Mallowstar padded up to the trio.

"Cherrybrook, come with me." Cherrybrook's paws itched to race away and search for Willowstem, but her respect for Mallowstar kept her pace beside him. It was only when the duo reached the stepping stones did Cherrybrook realize they were heading to Sunningrocks and it was only when they reached Sunningrocks did she notice the reek of ThunderClan...and blood.

"Mallowstar?" Cherrybrook stared at a dark red stain on the rocks.

"The dawn patrol found her."

"No..."

"I'm sorry, Cherrybrook."

"No! She can't be dead! Why didn't you wake me?"

"She died a warriors death."

"I don't care! I want Willowstem!"

"She's with Dewpad now."

"I don't want to hear about my dead mother! I want Willowstem!" Unable to bear the grief, Cherrybrook sped back to the camp and skidded to a half outside Morningtail's den. Sunnydapple, Willowstem's former mentor, was sitting outside, looking heart-stricken.

"Wait." Berrywillow approached Cherrybrook. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

"Well it's a good thing you're not me." Cherrybrook shrugged the cream-colored she-cat's consoling tail off and went inside the medicine cat's den.

"Cherrybrook?" Morningtail called softly.

"How's Willowstem?"

The smoky black she-cat's blue eyes darkened.

"You'd better see her." Morningtail left the den as Cherrybrook headed to the back beside the unmoving pale gray fur.

"Willowstem!" Cherrybrook wailed, burying her nose in Willowstem's fur. She vainly searched for any trace of Willowstem's scent, but the reek of death covered all familiarity of Cherrybrook's littermate.

Willowstem was dead.

Cherrybrook let out an anguished moan and began to clean the dirt out of her sister's fur when she noticed a tuft of fur with a faint smell. _ThunderClan!_ She looked at the tuft of fur and gingerly picked in her mouth. She smelled it and raced out of Morningtail's den; Cherrybrook was ready to avenge her sister's unnecessary death.

"Cherrybrook, wait!" The reddish she-cat ignored Blizzardmask's voice.

"You don't understand!" Cherrybrook said without turning around. "It wasn't Boulderstorm that was killed."

"No." Blizzardmask murmured. "But he wishes that it was him instead."

"He doesn't understand!"

"Are you sure about that?" Blizzardmask shot back. "Boulderstorm _loved_ Willowstem!"

"But it wasn't his fault!" Cherrybrook blurted out. "It was mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! I should have stayed with Willowstem and I should have been killed with her too!"

Blizzardmask drew close enough to press his flank against "But then what would I do?" He whispered. It was tempting to brush up against him, but Cherrybrook had to stay on task.

"I'm going to ThunderClan." She meowed determinedly. "Don't try to stop me."

"Then let me go with you." Blizzardmask insisted. Cherrybrook hesitated; it was be nice to have the silver-and-black tom's company, but it was risky enough going to ThunderClan without another cat. "Please!" Blizzardmask begged. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had sent you to ThunderClan alone!"

"...Okay." Cherrybrook decided. "But just a second. She reached down and picked up the clump of fur found on Willowstem's body. "Can you recognize the cat that this belongs to?" Blizzardmask's nostrils flared as he scented the gray-green clump of fur.

"Stoneheart." Chills were sent through Cherrybrook as she remembered the tales she had been told as a kit with Willowstem. Stoneheart was an older warrior, but he had vowed never to retire, but to die in battle with his Clanmates. He was merciless, sneaky, and a fox-heart. Without another word, Cherrybrook took off, not caring how much noise she made and hardly noticing when she crossed the scent-markings. "Cherrybrook!" Blizzardmask's worried whisper fell on deaf ears. Cherrybrook was blazing through the forest, not caring if any ThunderClan cats saw her. _You're mine, Stoneheart!_ She had commited the smell to memory, and was tracking it. By the smell, he was heading towards the ShadowClan border. Cherrybrook, not pausing to think, yowled.

"Stoneheart!" _You're mine!_

"Who was that, Eaglewing?" A she-cat gasped just before Cherrybrook exploded from the undergrowth.

"Stoneheart!" Seeing him by the Thunderpath, she tackled him, clawing his soft underbelly. Yowling in terror, a light tabby fled, tail between white legs. The other cat clamped her jaws around Cherrybrook's tail, but Blizzardmask yowled a challenge, and dragged her off Cherrybrook.

Cherrybrook bared her fangs and prepared a killing bite until she remembered Stoneheart's wish of death: he wanted to be killed in battle. Cherrybrook backed off.

"Is that it?" Stoneheart snarled. "Don't you have the courage to finish me off?"

"No," Cherrybrook replied. "but I have the strength to let you live."

"Strength?" Stoneheart sneered. "You're weak, just like your sister!" Cherrybrook spun around to face him, hackles raised. She bowled him over and they rolled together onto the Thunderpath. Cherrybrook was on top, attempting to claw his underbelly to gut him like a fish, but her claws were clumped with fur from the recent tussle.

"Cherrybrook!" Blizzardmask yowled a warning. Cherrybrook looked up to see a monster heading straight towards her. Stoneheart threw her off and turned to run. Cherrybrook closed her eyes as the monster's roar filled her ears, drowning out Blizzardmask's wail. Cherrybrook crouching, trembling, afraid to open her eyes.

"Cherrybrook?" A voice that wasn't Blizzardmask's called. Taking a deep breath, Cherrybrook summoned the courage to open her eyes, gasping when she did.

"Dewpad!" Cherrybrook and Willowstem's mother stood in front of Cherrybrook now, her fur silver and her pelt sleek. Her blue eyes reflected Cherrybrook's own.

"It's so good to see you again." Dewpad rested her muzzle on Cherrybrook's head and the reddish she-cat purred as if a kit safe in the nursery once more. "But I'm not alone." Cherrybrook looked past Dewpad to see a more solid gray shape as if Dewpad's shadow had come to life.

"Willowstem!" Cherrybrook suddenly felt as if she was made of ice. "Does this mean...does this mean that I'm dead too?" Cherrybrook craned her head to see if stars were appearing on her own fur.

"No, you still have much to do." Willowstem assured her sister. "And what would Blizzardmask do?"

"Does this mean we have a future together?" Cherrybrook asked, her heart thumping as it always did when she thought of Blizzardmask. Dewpad and Willowstem exchanged a look.

"Whether you do or do not, it is your own choice and the consequences are your responsibility." Dewpad murmured. "Like ripples in a pool."

"Go now." Willowstem purred. "And take our strength with you." The two gray she-cats moved forward as one, resting their muzzles on Cherrybrook's head. Cherrybrook awoke, rejuvenated, and felt the cold, hard Thunderpath beneath her.

"Cherrybrook? Cherrybrook!" Cherrybrook looked up to see Blizzardmask gazing into her eyes, his ice-blue eyes frantic.

"I'm okay." She purred, stumbling to her paws. "What about Stoneheart?" Blizzardmask looked across the Thunderpath where a white-and-tortoiseshell she-cat was dragging his body onto the ThunderClan side of the Thunderpath.

"Dead."

"Good." Cherrybrook leaned back down, but Blizzardmask urged her awake.

"We have to get off the Thunderpath!" Cherrybrook stumbled off the Thunderpath, still dazed from the whole encounter.

"Let's go back to RiverClan!" Cherrybrook meowed.

"What? Are you sure?" Blizzardmask asked in disbelief.

Cherrybrook nodded, licking his cheek.

"I've done what I needed to."

"Well if you're sure..." Blizzardmask still sounded uncertain, but he and Cherrybrook headed swiftly towards RiverClan camp. "You know Acornstar and Mallowstar will be furious."

"I don't care." Cherrybrook hesitated before adding, "I might be expecting kits."

Blizzardmask paused at the river.

"Wh-wh-whose?" He waded into the river. Cherrybrook let out a purr before jumping in after Blizzardmask, splashing him.

"Yours, of course!" Blizzardmask paused, and twined his tail with hers, eyes filled with happiness.

"I guess we should get back."

"Not so fast." Cherrybrook purred. "Why don't we take a walk around the territory first..."


	3. The Fight

"Featherkit!" Cherrybrook called. "Get back in the camp!" Featherkit, a ginger tom, stomped back in.

"It's not fair!" He declared, lashing his short tail. "Copperkit gets to go out. Why can't I?"

"Because her apprentice ceremony is tomorrow!" Willowkit informed him. Cherrybrook winced; she'd been trying to keep the truth from reaching Featherkit's ears. He would be extremely jealous if he found out.

"What?" Featherkit burst out. "It's _tomorrow_?"

"Duh!" Adderkit gave his littermate a scornful look. "Only the whole camp knows, fish-brain!" Indignant, Featherkit bunched his muscles and leaped on Adderkit, bowling him over.

"Hey!" Willowkit glowered at Featherkit. "That's my brother!"

"And I'm _your_ brother!" He retorted, swiping at her. Willowkit let out a shrill cry, waking up a sun-bathing Leopardkit, a black tom who was already protective of Willowkit. Leopardkit and Copperkit were littermates and only a couple moons older than Cherrybrook's own three.

"Knock it off!" Leopardkit reared up and clamped his paws on Featherkit's ears. Featherkit let out a wail.

"Ambereyes!" The tabby she-cat slipped out of the nursery.

"What is it?" She asked nervously. Leopardkit and Copperkit's mother was eager to get back to warrior duties, but as protective of her litter as any queen.

"Leopardkit was bullying me!" Cherrybrook rolled her eyes; Featherkit sure could tell a whopper.

"Nu-uh!" Leopardkit protested. "I was protecting Willowkit!" At the mention of her name, Willowkit looked up, batting her yellow eyes.

"Yes, Ambereyes?" She purred.

"Don't think you can try that cute-sy stuff on me." Ambereyes teased. Willowkit was always using her charm to get past. _I hope she learns that won't work in a battle_! Cherrybrook thought anxiously.

"Cherrybrook!" Berrywillow, expecting Mallowstar's kits, whispered into the reddish she-cat's ear. "It looks like Blizzardmask wants to see you!" Cherrybrook looked up to see her mate trotting over, holding a plump trout.

"I thought we could talk." He meowed, setting the fish in front of her with a soft _plump_, muffled by the dewy ground.

"Oh, um, sure." Cherrybrook crouched down, eager to eat.

"No, no I meant outside of camp. Maybe by the river?"

"Great!" Cherrybrook hardly cared, her belly was wailing so loud ShadowClan could probably hear it. Blizzardmask left the camp, travelling at a slow pace. Cherrybrook kept with him until she could wait no more, streaking to the river. Blizzardmask let out a surprised cry before catching up to her and they reached the river in no time.

"I didn't know you could run that fast!" He purred, flanks heaving. Cherrybrook, already tearing into the fish, didn't reply. Only when she had eaten her share did Cherrybrook look up.

"So what's up?"

"Oh?" Blizzardmask cleaned a scale from his claw.

"What you dragged me out here for?"

"Oh, yes, well since Featherkit, Adderkit and Willowkit will be apprenticed soon-"

"Soon?" Cherrybrook snorted. "It'll be at least two moons!"

"Yes, yes." The silver-and-black tom waved his tail impatiently. "But the point is that it isn't far off."

"What's your point?" Cherrybrook meowed impatiently.

"Do you wanna have more kits?" Blizzardmask blurted out, looking embarrassed after he said it. The question stunned Cherrybrook.

"Wh-wh-why?" The reddish she-cat stammered. "D-d-don't you like our th-three just f-fine?"

"It's not that..." Blizzardmask studied his silver paws. "It's just that I always pictured myself with a lot of kits..."

"Aren't three good enough?" Worn out from kitting, sharing a cramped nursery, watching five kits, and being stuck in camp, Cherrybrook turned on her mate. "Would you rather hide my in the nursery? You haven't even visited or told me your proud of our kits!" Not waiting for an answer, Cherrybrook turned and bounded away.

"Cherrybrook!" Blizzardmask gasped, but on Cherrybrook went. The reddish she-cat had run for some time when she decided to take a breath. Sitting down, she began to ponder the situation. Cherrybrook had just decided to go see her kits-her's, not Blizzardmask's-and simply avoid the silver-and-black tom when a WindClan patrol spotted her. _I'm not on their territory_! Cherrybrook thought sanctimoniously until she noticed she was next to the gorge on WindClan's side. Knowing it would be useless to run, Cherrybrook simply waited for the patrol to reach her.

"What are you doing on WindClan territory?" Rabbitclaw, a light brown tom and presumably the leader of the patrol, asked hostily.

"I'm..." Cherrybrook thought fast. _What would be a valid excuse for trespassing_? "...I'm g-g-going to the Moonstone, of course!" She replied, trying and failing to sound confident. Rabbitclaw exchanged a look with a tortoiseshell she-cat.

"By yourself?" The tortoiseshell meowed incredulously.

"Why not?" Cherrybrook forced herself to lift her chin. "Medicine cats go alone."

"They may go with others." Rabbitclaw pointed out smoothly. Cherrybrook rolled her eyes. A small white-and-gray she-cat peered out from behind the tortoiseshell.

"Who's she, Birdleap?" She quiered, giving Cherrybrook a hostile look.

"Just another intruder, Seedpaw." Birdleap dismissed Cherrybrook.

"I'm _not_ an intruder!" Cherrybrook insisted. "I'm going to the Moonstone!" Birdleap twitched her ears, blue eyes unreadable.

"Let's chase her off, Birdleap!" Rabbitclaw kneaded the ground impatiently.

"Would you really want to provoke the wrath of StarClan?" Cherrybrook bluffed. Birdleap's brow furrowed.

"Birdleap!" Rabbitclaw persisted.

"I'm thinking!" Birdleap snapped. She narrowed her eyes. "You may go." She murmured and Cherrybrook's heart lightened. "But only with an escort." Birdleap added quickly. _That's fair enough_. Cherrybrook thought, but she still felt nervous when the WindClan cats flanked her, Birdleap on one side, Rabbitclaw on the other and Seedpaw bringing up the rear. Cherrybrook felt relief flow in like cold water when she saw Highstones.

"That's far enough, thanks." Cherrybrook said curtly. Birdleap shook her head.

"Seedpaw and I will wait for you." Cherrybrook bristled. WindClan cats were so annoying, but how could she refuse? She spun on her heels and went into Mothermouth, slowing when the dark swallowed her up. But on she went, refusing to slow anymore, however when Cherrybrook still hadn't reached the Moonstone she began to wish she'd never come. She considered turning back and running home to her kits when she saw a faint glow. Curious, Cherrybrook quickened her pace to a fast trot until she saw the quartz crystal stone shining.

"Oh!" She breathed, taken aback. She had taken a long time to reach the center and the moon had risen, shining into the Moonstone, giving it its name. _Was I right to come here_? _No_! Cherrybrook shook away doubt. _I _must_ know if Blizzardmask and me are meant to be_! Taking a deep breath, Cherrybrook touched her nose to the stone, stiffening at the cold, but not flinching. Instantly she was in a meadow, one she didn't recognize, but with flowers and prey.

"Dewpad! Willowstem!" Yowled Cherrybrook, desperate to see her kin. "Don't leave me!" She began to run through the meadow, nearly tripping over herself in her haste to find her lost kin.

"Don't fret, precious I'm here." A voice whispered in her ear. Cherrybrook felt her blood turn to ice. The voice didn't belong to Dewpad _or_ Willowstem. Swinging around, she unsheathed her claws and prepared to do battle.

"Who are you?" Cherrybrook snarled.

"Peace." A ginger-and-white she-cat was sitting back on her haunches watching her. "I bring no harm, only comfort." Cherrybrook wrinkled her nose at the she-cat's wretched breath, but didn't flinch.

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen your dilemma you poor thing!" The she-cat had started circling Cherrybrook. "And Mapleshade wants to help you." Mapleshade turned so she stared right into Cherrybrook's eyes; amber orbs on azure ones. Cherrybrook shook her head; Mapleshade was putting her under a spell.

"I don't know, I mean...wait." Cherrybrook stopped. "How can you see me? Are you a ThunderClan spy?" She bared her fangs once more.

"I am no ThunderClan spy." Mapleshade assured her smoothly. "I bring only help for you and unhappiness for Blizzardmask." Cherrybrook hesitated; she was angry at Blizzardmask and hurt, but she wasn't sure she wanted something horrid to happen.

"W-w-will it hurt?" Cherrybrook dared to ask.

"Only internally." Mapleshade weaved around her and Cherrybrook made an effort not to flinch away from the ragged fur. "Just to let him know how much you're hurting." When Cherrybrook hesitated Mapleshade added, "It will strengthen you." Cherrybrook took a deep breath.

"Okay." She answered.

True to her word, Birdleap had waited with her apprentice for Cherrybrook and she saw that the reddish she-cat was back on her territory without so much as a look at prey.

"See that you keep where you belong!" Seedpaw sniffed. Cherrybrook ignored the little she-cat.

"Cherrybrook!" Cherrybrook looked up; she had only just set paw on RiverClan territory.

"There you are!" Sunnydapple called. She was with Blackfeather.

"Yes, where _were_ you?" Blackfeather peered at her curiously. Cherrybrook was reluctant to share her Moonstone journey.

"Whatever." Sunnydapple waved her tail. "Blizzardmask will be overjoyed to see you." Cherrybrook wasn't so sure, but she allowed the two cats to lead her back.

"How are my kits?" Cherrybrook asked as they set off.

"Well, Willowkit was terrified." Sunnydapple told her. "But Leopardkit is playing with her and Adderkit."

"What about Featherkit?" Cherrybrook asked anxiously. The ginger tom was the most adventurous of the litter and the most likely to get into trouble.

"He wanted to go out look for you." Blackfeather jumped over a stream. "But Boulderstorm is managing to keep him busy."

"That's good." Cherrybrook breathed a sigh of relief, but she would be feeling much better when she saw the kits herself. When they reached the camp Creekwish, who had been pacing by the entrance, yowled,

"She's back!" Berrywillow dashed from Mallowstar's den and brushed muzzles with Cherrybrook.

"Kits!" Ambereyes called to the nursery where excited squeals rose up. Willowkit burst out with Adderkit tearing behind her.

"Cherrybrook!" They purred, stretching up to reach her muzzle.

"Where's Featherkit?" She replied.

"Here!" A voice called from behind and Cherrybrook felt sharp claws dig into her tail.

"Featherkit!" She yowled, waving her tail around in an effort to shake the little orange kit off.

"Boulderstorm taught me this!" Featherkit said proudly, coming to stand beside his littermates.

"Cherrybrook!" Another voice yowled. Cherrybrook whirled around and Blizzardmask bounded up. "I was so worried!" Cherrybrook drew back, remembering the argument. Grief clouded over Blizzardmask's gaze and silence filled the camp. Not knowing what to do, Cherrybrook ducked outside the camp where Blizzardmask used to groom her after sunhigh. She remembered the gentle lap of his tongue as he would wash her ears and his grin as they would mock-fight.

"_He's wronged you_!" Mapleshade hissed into Cherrybrook's ear. "_Don't go soft on me, Cherrybrook_!" _You're right_! Cherrybrook thought determinedly. _I can't sway_!

"I don't understand, Cherrybrook!" Blizzardmask wailed. "What's come over you?" Cherrybrook met his gaze.

"What's come over _you_?" She shot back. "Why didn't you visit? You've never told me you're proud of _my_ kits." Blizzardmask visibly flinched.

"I-I just...it's not that I d-don't like the kits." He stuttered. "I just don't know how to act. When I try to play with them I feel so emba-" He broke off.

"What?" Cherrybrook snapped. "What were you going to say? Ar-are you embarrassed?" Blizzardmask's ears went back nervously.

"_He's ashamed of you_!" Mapleshade hissed. "_Finish him off_ now!"

"No, Blizzardmask, you shouldn't be ashamed of _me_..." Cherrybrook paused for a dramatic effect. "It is _I_ who should be ashamed of _you_." Cherrybrook whirled around and went to see her kits. She and Blizzardmask where no longer mates, but enemies. Cherrybrook was determined not to enjoy his company ever again.

"_Very good_." Mapleshade appeared in front of her. "_You've made me proud, Cherrybrook_. _As long as you follow my instructions, I will give you what you truly want_."

_But I want Blizzardmask_! Cherrybrook thought in spite of herself. _I want him to be proud_! _That's all I've ever wanted_!

"_That's only what you _think_ you want_." Mapleshade hissed. "_I told you, I will give you what you truly want, even if you don't know what that is_."


	4. The Apprentices

"It hu-u-u-ur-ur-r-rts-s!" Berrywillow wailed. Cherrybrook held wet moss over the cream-colored she-cat's lips, squeezing it until water dripped out.

"Copperpaw, where's that marigold?" Morningtail was cranky when she was worried.

"Here!" The shiny brown she-cat handed her mentor some of the precious leaves. Marigold would stop the bleeding.

"Ah-h-h!" Berrywillow winced.

"Get ready, Berrywillow!" Morningtail warned, paw on the she-cat's belly. Mallowstar poked his head in.

"How is she?"

"Sunnydapple!" Cherrybrook hissed. "You were supposed to keep him out!"

"He slipped away." The golden-furred cat confessed.

"Nevermind!" Morningtail snapped. "Cherrybrook _you_ go keep him out!" Giving poor Berrywillow a last look, Cherrybrook slid through the entrance, butting Mallowstar out of the way.

"Come on." She encouraged the brown-flecked, white tom. "Why don't you check on the almost-apprentices?" The whole Clan had affectionately given Featherkit, Adderkit and Willowkit the nickname as they kept asking, 'When will the ceremony be?' Mallowstar twitched his whiskers.

"They should have had their apprentice ceremony a while ago."

"Then why did you hold off?" Cherrybrook gasped.

"I was too worried about Berrywillow." The white tom admitted. "Please don't tell them!" He begged. Cherrybrook flicked her tail as if deep in thought.

"Okay," she conceded. "but only if you do it no later than sunhigh."

The sun had almost risen to its peak when Morningtail slid from the nursery, Copperpaw right behind her.

"Congratulations." The smoky black she-cat's mew was weary. "You have two healthy kits." Mallowstar let out a purr and shouldered his way into the nursery.

"We'll have new denmates!" Willowkit announced, unaware that she would be an apprentice soon.

"Good for Berrywillow!" Blackfeather called, going through the fresh-kill pile with Sunnydapple. The two cats had been so inseperable that the Clan was hardly surprised when Sunnydapple moved to the nursery.

"How many?" Boulderstorm, who had just come from a patrol, asked.

"Two!" Mallowstar, hearing the tom, replied. "Dawnkit and Grasskit are your newest Clanmates." The whole Clan purred at this news as their leader jumped onto the Highrock. "Today is a good day for RiverClan!" The brown-flecked tom didn't bother calling the summons. "With two kits and now three apprentices! Willowkit, Adderkit, and Featherkit come forward." The kits exchanged excited looks before tumbling forward. Cherrybrook noticed Blizzardmask for the first time, sheltering under the warriors' den meekly and set aside from his Clanmates. Cherrybrook pushed away a pang of pity. _Mapleshade would say I'm being weak. _She thought. "Featherkit until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Featherpaw. Boulderstorm!" Mallowstar beckoned the gray tom forward with a swish of his tail.

"Yes, Mallowstar?" If Boulderstorm was surprised, he didn't show it.

"I have seen your courage and endurance and I hope you will pass on these traits to Featherpaw." Boulderstorm nodded and rested his muzzle on Featherpaw's head. The ginger tom hesitated before Boulderstorm whispered something to him and then proceeded to lick his shoulder. "Willowkit, you will be called Willowpaw and Blizzardmask will be your mentor." Cherrybrook's breath caught in her throat and Willowpaw's new name caught on her tongue as her father padded forward to rest his muzzle on her head. The silver-and-black tom hurried away to side beside Boulderstorm. Cherrybrook felt a stab of grief, remembering how close she and Willowstem had once been. "Cherrybrook!" The reddish she-cat jumped guiltily; missing Adderkit-no, Adderpaw-'s new naming. "You will mentor Adderpaw and pass on your loyalty and determination." Cherrybrook rested her muzzle on Adderpaw's head and he licked her shoulder in return.

"Just because I'm your mother doesn't mean I'll go easy on you!" She teased. Adderpaw twitched his ears.

"I know." The brown-gray tom had always been the serious one of the litter.

"Go on and meet your denmates." Cherrybrook purred and watched as Adderpaw trotted over to Copperpaw and Leopardpaw. Copperpaw was the apprentice medicine cat, but she slept in the medicine cat den so her littermate wouldn't be alone. Would the shiny brown she-cat remain there, though now that Leopardpaw had company?

"Guess we'll be seeing more of each other." Cherrybrook looked up to see a nervous-looking Blizzardmask flanked by his littermate.

"I wouldn't count on it." Cherrybrook retorted huffily. "I'd rather concentrate on Adderpaw's training." Blizzardmask exchanged a sad glance with Boulderstorm.

"I see." was all Blizzardmask had to say before returning to his apprentice.

"_Very good_!" Mapleshade's praise rang in Cherrybrook's ears. "_Now let's go train an apprentice_!"

"No, no!" Cherrybrook snarled. "You have to wrap your tail around your leg so it can't be grabbed!" Mapleshade's outline was visible only to Cherrybrook as the reddish she-cat adjusted her son's stance. Adderpaw sighed.

"I thought we were going to explore!"

"You've seen the territory once, you've seen it a million times." Cherrybrook said crossly; she wanted to focus on battle training so that her apprentice could show up Blizzardmask's.

"Couldn't we at least train with Featherpaw or Willowpaw?" Adderpaw asked hopefully.

"They'd only distract you." Cherrybrook insisted. "Besides," she added as Mapleshade nodded at her. "you're learning _advanced_ moves. Featherpaw and Willowpaw are on beginner's level." Adderpaw brightened.

"I'll try the move again."

"That's the spirit!" Cherrybrook watched as the gray-brown tom wobbled back and forth.

"I'm balancing!"

"_Strike him_!" Mapleshade hissed.

"But he's my kit! Besides, its his first training lesson-"

"_Be strong, Cherrybrook_!" Mapleshade insisted. "_Remember, this will make him a stronger warrior_! _He'll beat Blizzardmask down to size_!" Cherrybrook took a deep breath and took aim at Adderpaw. The apprentice had stopped wobbling and practiced swiping at the air. Cherrybrook crouched in front of him and stood on her hind legs. Adderpaw looked confused until she began to claw him. Yowling, he dropped back down to shake the blood from his head. Under Mapleshade's direction, Cherrybrook clawed his ears. Adderpaw backed up until he backed into a tree. Howling, he turned and fled. Cherrybrook lashed her tail and ran after him. She caught up to him at the river where Boulderstorm, Blizzardmask and their apprentices were.

"What's going on?" Boulderstorm demanded. "Are you okay, Adderpaw?" Blizzardmask inspected his son.

"Did you meet a fox?" He asked, licking Adderpaw's ears. Willowpaw's yellow eyes were wide with fear, but Featherpaw looked up to the challenge.

"No." Cherrybrook replied curtly. "We were just training."

"With your claws unsheathed?" Blizzardmask gasped. "How could you? That's much too vicious!"

"Listen here, Blizzardmask." Cherrybrook said hotly. "Mallowstar entrusted _me_ with Adderpaw and if you don't like you can go jump in the river!" Boulderstorm gaped. Blizzardmask's expression was sad at first, but then it transformed into an angry one.

"No, Cherrybrook, _you_ listen here! I don't know what your problem is, but all I know is that this isn't the same Cherrybrook who bore my kits." He snapped. His tail was bushed out to look like a pine tree. "The Cherrybrook I knew was sweet and had a certain fire. She made me feel on top of the world! But now I look at you and I feel empty inside. I know that StarClan will judge you." Blizzardmask whipped around and beckoned Willowpaw. Reluctantly, the dark gray she-cat followed, an apologetic look in her yellow eyes. Boulderstorm was still gaping.

"Wha-what happened between you two?" He finally sighed. "You were once so close..." Cherrybrook shook her head.

"Ask him; he's your littermate." Boulderstorm shifted uneasily.

"Come on, Featherpaw. Let's get back to camp." The ginger tom followed his mentor, not looking back.

"Why did you and daddy fight?" Adderpaw whimpered. Cherrybrook sighed; she had hoped to never have this discussion.

"Come sit by the water." She said, taking a spot on a patch of moss. "Well, your daddy wouldn't visit you. And he never told me he was proud of us." Adderpaw's pale gold eyes were wide.

"Did he play with us? I don't remember."

"N-no. He didn't visit." Adderpaw was quiet for a while.

"We used to think Boulderstorm was our father." He murmured. "I think he thought Willowstem lived on in them." Cherrybrook gasped.

"Y-y-y-you've heard the stories?" Adderpaw nodded.

"No one really talked about it in front of us, so we'd eavesdrop." He licked his paw and casually drew it over his ear. "Will Boulderstorm get another mate?"

"I don't think so." Cherrybrook replied. "He really loved Willowstem."

"Pity." Adderpaw commented. "He's pretty good with kits." Cherrybrook nodded, remembering all the times Boulderstorm had played with them when she'd wanted to patrol. In a way, he _had_ been a father, not biologically, but in another way.

"Yea..."

"How many moons have Copperpaw and Leopardpaw been training?" Adderpaw asked, looking up from washing his tail.

"Hm? Oh, about two I guess...any reason why?"

"Just wondering how long until they'd get their names."

"Cheer up," Cherrybrook purred. "it isn't always exactly six moons of training...Leopardpaw might get more and you might get less with the special training I'll give you." Adderpaw curled his tail.

"Really?"

"Sure." Cherrybrook meowed. "But only if we get to trainin'!"


	5. The End

"From this day on, your name will be Adderstrike. StarClan honors your spirit and endurance."

"Adderstrike! Feathernose! Willowwhisper!" Cherrybrook closed her eyes and shivered as she let the names wash over her. Copperclaw purred loudly as she rested her tail on Feathernose's shoulder as Leopardshadow weaved around Willowwhisper.

"Tonight these new warriors will sit vigil and guard our camp." As the meeting broke up, Mallowstar padded over to his mate, Berrywillow. He nuzzled their kits, Dawnkit and Grasskit. The two were almost six moons and were to be apprenticed soon. Sunnydapple's kit, Ashkit, was watching like an owl as Dawnkit swiped her father's tail. Ashkit, born to Sunnydapple and Blackfeather two moons ago, was a dark gray tabby tom and had wide yellow eyes, almost like Willowwhisper's.

"Good luck." Leopardshadow called to Willowwhisper. The she-cat flicked her tail, as she couldn't reply. When the six moons of training were up for Leopardshadow, he had insisted on delaying the ceremony so his was just before Willowwhisper's. He said he didn't want it to be in the same ceremony; otherwise Willowwhisper might suspect something and she refused to be dotted upon by Leopardshadow. Ambereyes had begun to share tongues with Lakeblaze again, hinting at kits and the borders were quiet, even at Sunningrocks. RiverClan's future seemed bright and there was a Gathering the next day. Yet one shadow remained for Cherrybrook: Blizzardmask. No matter how hard she tried, Cherrybrook couldn't shake off her bad memories. And no matter how hard Mapleshade insisted, she couldn't forget their time together. Cherrybrook paused when she remembered the ginger-and-white she-cat. Where had Mapleshade been lately? She had taken to Adderstrike's training sessions, insisting Cherrybrook swipe at him with unsheathed claws. But just before he'd been made a warrior, Mapleshade had disappeared, almost as though her work was done. Cherrybrook shrugged. Maybe it was true she didn't need Mapleshade anymore; she'd grown strong.

"Hey are you busy daydreaming or what?" Creekwish called. "We're gonna go late-night fishing to celebrate!"

"Sure!" Cherrybrook purred. She and the tabby had grown close in the last few moons. Creekwish had mentored Lakeblaze, Cherrybrook's own mentor and gently pointed out techniques to Cherrybrook while training Adderstrike. "Who else is going?"

"Well," Creekwish looked around the camp. "I thought that Boulderstorm and Ambereyes would go and maybe Copperclaw could tag along. You know how good she is at fishing."

"Who could forget the time she caught that _huge_ trout?" Cherrybrook purred. "It made Mallowstar's look like a minnow."

"It _was_ pretty big." Creekwish replied. "Anyway, I'll go get Copperclaw. Go get Ambereyes and Boulderstorm, okay?"

"Sure, let's meet at the river!" Cherrybrook called. Creekwish flicked her plumy tail to signal she'd heard before disappearing into the medicine den. Cherrybrook crept into the warriors' den. "Ambereyes! Boulderstorm!" She called as quietly as she could manage. Ambereyes looked up.

"I'm here." She answered groggily. "Boulderstorm's out on patrol."

"Oh, right!" Creekwish came up behind Cherrybrook with Copperclaw. "Sorry, I forgot!"

"I'll go." Blizzardmask, who had been washing himself, volunteered. _No_! Cherrybrook wanted to say. _No, any cat but you_! But Creekwish answered for her.

"That'd be great, Blizzardmask." The tabby purred. "Let's get going! The new warriors will need some prey after their vigil!" Creekwish went in front, leading the patrol and Ambereyes dropped to the rear. That left Cherrybrook with Copperclaw and Blizzardmask.

"So Cherrybrook," Copperclaw struck up the conversation. "do you think Mallowstar will give you another apprentice soon?"

"Well, I-" Cherrybrook began, but was interrupted.

"StarClan forbid." Blizzardmask grunted.

"Exc_use_ me?" Cherrybrook snapped. "Who asked _your_ opinion, Blizzardmask?" Blizzardmask didn't reply, just ran up ahead to Creekwish. Cherrybrook harrumphed with irritation.

"You and Blizzardmask have grown far apart." observed Copperclaw. Cherrybrook remained silent. To her relief, the shiny brown she-cat held her tongue until they reached Sunningrocks. Copperclaw bounded ahead and slid gracefully into the water. Ambereyes watched her daughter proudly before slipping in after her. Creekwish sat on the bank as Blizzardmask made a beline for Sunningrocks. Cherrybrook sat beside Creekwish and watched as the mother and daughter worked as a team. A moment later, Copperclaw held a struggling fish. Ambereyes gave it a swift nip and it became still.

"Nice one!" Creekwish called. Copperclaw twitched her ears in reply and hauled herself out of the river.

"Your turn." Ambereyes purred.

"I dunno..." Cherrybrook hesitated.

"Don't be silly!" Creekwish flicked her feathery tail. "We can do this!" She jumped into the water, soaking Cherrybrook. "See?" She called after resurfacing. "You're already wet."

"I'll show you wet!" Cherrybrook took a running jump and landed right next to Creekwish, coating the tabby thoroughly with water. Droplets hung on the end of her whiskers, weighing them down.

"Will you keep it down?" Blizzardmask called. "You just scared a mouse away."

"Sorry." Creekwish called, not sounding sorry at all. "Why don't you come have a dip with us?" She added good-naturely.

"No thanks." Blizzardmask answered tartly.

"What's _his_ problem?" Cherrybrook grumbled.

"I'm sure he just has a lot on his mind." Ambereyes soothed.

"Whatever." Cherrybrook meowed, her good mood wearing down.

"Come on, let's keep on fishing." Creekwish soothed her, shaking the drops of water of her whiskers. By the time the sun rose, the patrol had caught so many fish that two trips had to be made even for five cats. Blizzardmask proudly laid his three mice and two voles on the hole.

"Nice job!" Feathernose congratulated his father. The ginger tom had a strange attachment to his father, despite his quarrels with Cherrybrook. Blizzardmask purred in reply and flicked his son's ear with his tail.

"Aren't you sleepy?"

"Nah." Feathernose replied, stretching. "Just a bit stiff."

"And Adderstrike and Willowwhisper?"

"Sleeping."

"What about you?"

"I thought I'd go out and patrol." Blizzardmask purred.

"That's my son!" Cherrybrook shook her head and shouldered her way past a yawning Blackfeather into the warriors' den. Cherrybrook inched her way past the sleeping warriors, careful not to tread on anyone's tail. When she finally made her way to her nest, Adderstrike was sleeping in it.

"Sorry." Boulderstorm whispered. "He was tired, but I don't think Blackfeather would mind if you used his nest." Cherrybrook collapsed into the reed-lined nest, too tired to even circle it. She awoke at sunhigh, stumbling blearily from the den. Leopardshadow and Willowwhisper were sharing tongues.

"It won't be long before more kits are born." Creekwish, finishing off a pike, observed. Her blue eyes flitted from Leopardshadow and Willowwhisper to Ambereyes and Lakeblaze by the fresh-kill pile.

"Have...have _you_ thought about rearing kits of your own?" Creekwish had never expressed interest in having a mate, so Cherrybrook had assumed she didn't want kits...until now. Creekwish let silence fill the gap in their conversation for a few heartbeats before dipping her head, almost sadly.

"Yes, Cherrybrook." She replied, her voice just above a whisper. "I think about having kits all the time. I wish I could, but the cat I love is in love with another." Cherrybrook's heart was pounding in her chest.

"Who is it?" She whispered. Creekwish stared back, and then shook her head, unable to reply.

"I have to send out the patrols." The tabby hurried away to Mallowstar's den. Cherrybrook watched her, frustrated.

"Hey, Cherrybrook!" Willowwhisper called to her mother. She left Leopardshadow behind to come over. "I heard Dawnkit and Grasskit will be apprenticed."

"So, is _that_ what you and Leopardshadow have been discussing?" Cherrybrook teased. Willowwhisper scuffed her paws in the dirt, her whiskers trembling.

"He's a good warrior and I really like him." She mumbled. "He really wants to mentor one of them and I know you and Creekwish are really good friends so I told him I'd put in a good word for you."

"I don't know." Cherrybrook stammered. Did Willowwhisper want Cherrybrook to _use_ her friend, let alone the deputy? "I-I mean they're Mallowstar's kits Creekwish will probably mentor one herself as the deputy..."

"Leopardshadow's a good warrior." Willowwhisper, usually so quiet, argued. "He deserves to be a mentor."

"But that's not up to you. It's up to Mallowstar."

"That's why I approached you!" Willowwhisper's lashed her fluffed-out tail. "I thought you might be able to change his mind, but forget it!" She stalked over to Leopardshadow, who laid a comforting tail on her shoulder. By that time, the whole Clan had gathered. Blizzardmask, who had just returned from leading a patrol but seen the whole thing, went over to Cherrybrook.

"What's your deal?" He spat. "Feathernose doesn't like you, and now neither does Willowwhisper. It's bad enough that Adderstrike is scared of you!" The silver-and-black tom stormed past the reddish she-cat into the warriors' den. Cherrybrook felt like she'd been slapped with a fish. Was what Blizzardmask said true?

"Maybe he has a point." A cat timidly whispered. _Mapleshade_? Cherrybrook spun around. It was only Creekwish, finished with her meeting with Mallowstar. But before Cherrybrook could ask the deputy anything, Mallowstar called a meeting.

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather for a Clan meeting!" Dawnkit and Grasskit were standing in front of Berrywillow, who was glowing with pride. Ashkit sat and stared at them like he normally did while Sunnydapple laid down next to him. Ambereyes hurried over, Lakeblaze and Blackfeather on her tail. Leopardshadow looked nervous, but with Willowwhisper flanking him, they stood next to the apprentices. "Clanmates, we gather here today to apprentice to two kits. Dawnkit and Grasskit, come forward. The kits tumbled forward, ignoring Berrywillow's annoyed hiss.

"Stop acting like you're two moons old!" Ashkit cocked his head, staring at Berrywillow. The dark gray tabby hadn't yet spoken and rarely mewled, making Sunnydapple constantly fret over him. Dawnkit and Grasskit weren't allowed to play with Ashkit because of Sunnydapple's over-protectiveness. At least Sunnydapple would be allowed some moons of rest until more kits would come.

"Dawnkit, you will be called Dawnpaw until you receive your warrior name. Dawnpaw curled her ginger tail happily. "Creekwish, you have mentored over and over again and I entrust you with Dawnpaw. Pass on your knowledge and endurance."

"Dawnpaw! Dawnpaw!" The Clan chanted. Cherrybrook saw Leopardshadow crouching next to Willowwhisper. Ambition and hunger gleamed in his amber eyes while Willowwhisper purred a low, encouraging purr.

"Grasskit, until you receive your warrior name you will be called Grasspaw." The brown tom's green eyes shone eagerly. Leopardshadow tensed as Mallowstar's gaze swept over his Clan. "Blackfeather, you will be mentor to Grasspaw."

"Grasspaw! Grasspaw!" The Clan yowled once again. Leopardshadow stomped in front of Mallowstar.

"Why can't _I_ have an apprentice?" He demanded. Several warriors gasped at the smoky black tom's challenge of his leader's authority. Mallowstar himself didn't seem surprised in the least, blinking calmly until the shock died down.

"Leopardshadow," When the brown-flecked tom spoke, his meow rumbled like thunder. "that is why. You're too hot-headed to handle a young cat on your own. But I know in time you will discipline yourself and then I can trust you with an apprentice." Leopardshadow's eyes still glared and he swiveled his head back and forth at his Clanmates. But no cat, not even Willowwhisper, wanted to speak out against Mallowstar. Dawnpaw's and Grasspaw's eyes were wide and Cherrybrook guessed this wasn't at all the way they'd pictured their apprentice ceremony. Sunnydapple picked up Ashkit and hurried into the nursery. Ambereyes hurried after her.

"Come on, Dawnpaw." Creekwish mewed to her apprentice quietly. "I'll show you the territory."

"But I-" Dawnpaw's protest was cut off by Creekwish's stern look.

"We'd better come too." Blackfeather, looking quite embarrassed, joined them with Grasspaw. The mentors and apprentices slipped out of camp.

"Leopardshadow." Mallowstar flicked his tail. "I'd like to speak to you in private." He and the smoky black tom went into his den. Willowwhisper watched them nervously. Lakeblaze also watched, annoyed. Cherrybrook guessed he was angry with his son, but was surprised when her old mentor called a meeting.

"RiverClan! I have news Mallowstar did not announce!" The Clan hurried over, except for Ambereyes and Sunnydapple, interested. "Ambereyes is moving to the nursery, expecting another litter of our kits!" As the Clan purred congratulations and slipped into the nursery to see Ambereyes, Cherrybrook thought. _So that's why he looked annoyed. Maybe he and his son aren't so close now that Leopardshadow's a warrior_. Lakeblaze left his clanmates to check on his mate. Morningtail watched Copperclaw shove past the cats and Cherrybrook remembered that the shiny dark brown she-cat must be worried about her mother.

"Hey, wanna do a patrol?" Berrywillow called. "I thought we'd bring Adderstrike."

"Sure," Cherrybrook purred. She was surprised to realize how much she missed going out with her son.

"I'll get him." Berrywillow shouldered her way into the den. Adderstrike's fur was rumpled as if his sleep was disturbed, but he kept up as the patrol neared Sunningrocks.

"What in the name of StarClan?" Adderstrike curled his lip. "ThunderClan scent at Sunningrocks!" Cherrybrook's heart thumped in her chest. The last time they'd fought here was when Willowstem had died. RiverClan had taken Sunningrocks without a fight after Stoneheart had died, but now...Cherrybrook shuddered to think of the rocks were so much blood had been shed.

"How fresh?" Berrywillow asked. Adderstrike paused to taste the air.

"Right nearby!"

"An apprentice can smell us before a senior warrior!" A voice sneered. Cherrybrook looked up to see a dark ginger she-cat with a thick tail and green eyes gazing down at them. A light brown tom sat next to her, washing his ears. _Hazelstripe_. Cherrybrook remembered him from the battle that had made her a warrior.

"I'm a warrior now!" Adderstrike growled.

"I think they need more practice, Vixenheart." Hazelstripe sneered, ignoring Adderstrike. Smallfur, a small tortoiseshell she-cat, came up behind her Clanmates.

"Sunningrocks is ours now." She growled, more solemn than her Clanmates.

"We'll see about that!" Berrywillow snarled, fluffing up her creamy fur.

"Oh, we _will_ see." A voice said. A white tom with brown patches rose up. _Acornstar_! More ThunderClan cats slunk from the shadows. Squirrelspring, Jayleaf, Beetleshine...Berrywillow stared helplessly for a moment before whirling around.

"Mallowstar will discuss this tonight at the Gathering." She tossed over her shoulder. The ThunderClan cats watched them go before yowling a victorious cry as if they had chased off the whole of RiverClan instead of simply watching a patrol leave.

"Dirty beetle-brains!" Adderstrike hissed under his breath. "We shoulda showed them up!"

"Too many." Berrywillow grimly shook her head. "Mallowstar will send a battle patrol later." Rustling up ahead made the patrol tense. Cherrybrook unsheathed her claws. Was ThunderClan going to ambush them and steal even more territory?

"Hey, mum!" Grasspaw burst out of the undergrowth. "Guess what?" The brown tom didn't wait for an answer. "Dawnpaw fell in the river!" Berrywillow let out some sort of yelp.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine." Grasspaw began to circle the patrol. "But very cranky. Blackfeather said I shouldn't tease her."

"You shouldn't!" Berrywillow chided, flicking her tail. Adderstrike and Cherrybrook exchanged a look.

"Grasspaw!" A voice rumbled and Blackfeather poked his head out. "I _told_ you not to wander off!"

"I didn't!" Grasspaw insisted. "I know where I am." Blackfeather shook his head.

"Creekwish and Dawnpaw are still looking for you. I sent them back to camp so they could get ready for the evening patrol."

"Can we come too?" Grasspaw's white-tipped tail curled in delight and he bounced around, nearly knocking Cherrybrook over.

"Watch it!" She muttered.

"Grasspaw," Blackfeather sighed. "come back to camp with me. You're keeping the patrol."

"Oh, it's no trouble." Berrywillow told him before nuzzling her son. "Listen to Blackfeather. Creekwish too. And don't tease Dawnpaw!" Grasspaw waved his tail and then scampered after his mentor towards camp. Berrywillow watched them go. "I wish Mallowstar had given more thought to his mentor." She murmured, almost to herself.

"What?" Cherrybrook padded so she stood beside the cream-colored she-cat.

"Don't you know? Mallowstar gave Grasspaw to Blackfeather because he wanted to keep him out of the nursery. Sunnydapple keeps insisting he's too rough with Ashkit, so Mallowstar must've wanted to give Blackfeather a distraction." Her fluffy tail drooped.

"Nonsense." Adderstrike stood on Berrywillow's other side. "He gave Grasspaw to Blackfeather because he's a great mentor! Do you doubt your Clanmate's skill?"

"N-no! Of course not!" Berrywillow shook her head frantically. "It's just...let's get back to camp." She hared away without waiting to see if her order was followed. When Adderstrike and Cherrybrook got back to camp, Berrywillow was sharing a water vole with Sunnydapple. Ambereyes dozed nearby while Willowwhisper and Leopardshadow played with Ashkit. Cherrybrook was surprised to see the gentleness the smoky black tom showed as he played with Ashkit, so much unlike the hot-headed warrior earlier. Willowwhisper purred and held a moss ball just above Ashkit's head, making him leap for it.

"Don't strain his muscles!" Sunnydapple fretted.

"He's fine." Berrywillow reassured her. Willowwhisper tossed the wad of moss above Ashkit's head to Leopardshadow who tossed it back. The small gray tabby kit jumped high, but couldn't reach it. Sunnydapple watched with worried green eyes.

"Oh, he'll be okay." Willowwhisper meowed. "Anyway, he'll sleep soundly tonight with all the exercise!" She threw the moss ball back to Leopardshadow. Cherrybrook felt pleased to see her daughter getting along so well with her Clanmates.

"Cherrybrook!" A cat called. Cherrybrook turned around to see Creekwish.

"Hello." Cherrybrook meowed. "What's up?"

"Mallowstar wants you to go the Gathering."

"Um, okay..." Cherrybrook wasn't sure if it was a question or an order. She wanted to ask her friend, but Creekwish was watching Willowwhisper and Leopardshadow, a depressed look in her blue eyes.

"Willowwhisper's lucky." The tabby murmured. "She cares for Leopardshadow and he cares for her."

"Are you _sure_ you can't tell me who you like?" Cherrybrook pleaded. Creekwish sighed.

"I've got to round up the Gathering patrol." Cherrybrook watched the deputy go. _One day you won't have an excuse_! She thought determinedly.

"Are you going to the Gathering tonight?" Feathernose, emerging from the warriors' den, called.

"Yes, you?"

"Mm-hmm." The ginger tom sat beside her and began to wash his ears. "Willowwhisper and Adderstrike too."

"That's nice...is Leopardshadow coming?"

"No," Feathernose replied, and then added dryly. "I'm surprised Willowwhisper is still going."

"Huh." Cherrybrook answered, but she was still thinking about Leopardshadow. Why was he staying behind? It would be his first Gathering as a warrior. Then she remembered how out-spoken the black tom had been. It must be his punishment for speaking against his leader.

"Ready to go?" Mallowstar called.

"I think so." Blackfeather gathered Grasspaw with a _swish_ of his tail. "If your son can keep still." The brown tom was racing around camp with Dawnpaw.

"It's their first Gathering." Berrywillow, who was staying behind, called cheerfully.

"But it's so cold!" Adderstrike complained. His brown-gray fur was fluffed up against the cold.

"That's because it's leaf-fall." Feathernose snorted. Adderstrike pretended to look offended before leaping on his littermate and pinning him. Cherrybrook watched sadly, remembering how she and Willowstem had done the exact same thing. _But she didn't get to make it to the Gathering as a warrior..._

"If you're quite finished..." At their leader's sardonic tone, the two brothers sprang apart.

"We were just...practicing." Feathernose meowed while Adderstrike struggled to simoltaneously sit up straight but not topple over.

"Well, that's enough practicing. It's time to go." Mallowstar said dryly. Grasspaw and Dawnpaw hurried over and stood next to their mentors. Adderstrike took a deep breath and followed Mallowstar. Soon, they reached the strange bridge which they then crossed to Fourtrees. Mallowstar halted and stared down for a moment.

"What's he waiting for?" Feathernose, standing next to Copperclaw, muttered. "My paws are starting to root to the ground." Willowwhisper began to pace.

"Mallowstar?" Creekwish padded up to stand beside her leader, paws crunching on the frost-scorched grass. The leader shook his head vigorously.

"It's nothing. Let's go." The RiverClan cats began to pour in the clearing. ThunderClan, ShadowClan and WindClan were already there. Whiskerstar, Rabbitstar and Acornstar were already at the base of the Great Rock. Creekwish ran ahead to greet Frostfall, the ShadowClan deputy while Copperclaw broke away to brush muzzles with her fellow medicine cats. Morningtail followed more slowly. Cherrybrook wandered over to a group of warriors from different Clans, recognizing Smallfur from ThunderClan and Birdleap from WindClan. A cream-colored tom with black paws was boasting about a huge pine he climbed and Cherrybrook wrinkled her nose at the reek of ShadowClan.

"What next, Lightningflight?" Birdleap purred.

"Well, I was just reaching the top when _pow_! A hawk swooped down!" Smallfur leaned forward, whiskers quivering. "I thought it was gone, but then it swooped down _again_!" A brown tabby pricked his ears. "Then Frostfall appeared out _nowhere_ and clawed the hawk so hard it could barely fly!" Lightningflight puffed out his chest, obviously proud of his Clanmate.

"Cats of all Clans." Lightningflight had finished his story just in time, Cherrybrook realized as Whiskerstar yowled. The reddish she-cat hurried back to her Clan, settling next to Blackfeather and Grasspaw. The young brown tom's green eyes were as big as moons as his head swiveled around. Dawnpaw sat on her littermate's other side.

"WindClan will go first." Harestar slid past the other leaders to stand on the edge of the Great Rock, perhaps finding the open sky easier. "We have a new warrior-Seedspots."

"Seedspots!" The warriors called good-naturedly. Cherrybrook, peering over the other cats' heads, recognized the gray-and-white she-cat who had been with Birdleap those many moons ago. The tortoiseshell she-cat sat next to Seedspots now, purring loudly.

"We also have two new kits born to Swiftstep and his mate, Silverfoot. Daisykit and Gorsekit are WindClan's newest Clan members." The Clans purred loudly as Harestar stepped back. Acornstar began to get up, but Mallowstar shoved ahead. ThunderClan hissed in disapproval.

"New kits are celebrated by all Clans, Harestar." The brown-flecked tom addressed the eldest leader. "We should _all_ be at peace this leaf-fall so we save our strength for fighting leaf-bare, but still some cats refuse to do so. Who are these selfish cats?" Mallowstar glared at Acornstar. "ThunderClan!" He spat. "ThunderClan!" The forest cats were on their paws in an instant, hissing defiantly. Acornstar gazed calmly back at Mallowstar.

"Let me tell _my_ side." The brown-patched tom meowed coolly. "Cats of all Clans and _especially_ RiverClan, every leaf-bare ThunderClan endures, we must watch RiverClan on Sunningrocks, yowling and sunning themselves. When we try to stalk our prey, their loud noises scare our prey off. Their paws are too big to catch any prey at Sunningrocks, so why should they keep it?" Murmuring spread through WindClan and ShadowClan.

"Why's he saying that?" Cherrybrook whispered to Blackfeather. "He sounds weak."

"Sympathy." Blackfeather gave Grasspaw a stern glare when the apprentice when he yowled insults at Acornstar.

"Fish-face! Beetle-brain!"

"Grasspaw!" The brown tom grumpily fell silent. "_Any_way, Acornstar must be trying to squeeze sympathy from the other leaders and make it look like we're full-fed and fat."

"Acornstar, you are lying." Mallowstar bristled. The ThunderClan cats yowled in protest.

"Who are you to question Acornstar, you piece of mouse dung!" Dawnpaw yowled a challenge and bowled over the light brown tom that had yowled the insult. The little she-cat was brave, stupid, but brave, but she had no battle training and Beetleshine began to claw her.

"Stop!" A white tom with brown ears yowled. Cherrybrook recognized Birchears, the ShadowClan medicine cat. "Look!" He rasped. Wisps of cloud began to cover the moon.

"This is not the will of StarClan!" Adderflight, WindClan's medicine cat, insisted. The clearing was filled with an eerie silence after that.

"Acornstar, Mallowstar." Whiskerstar, ShadowClan's sly leader, began to weave between the two. "Perhaps you should decide once and for all who Sunningrocks belongs to."

"It belongs to RiverClan!" Mallowstar hissed. Acornstar flattened his ears.

"It wasn't fair that only RiverClan could reach it before. StarClan changed the course as a sign to show that it belonged to ThunderClan."

"Frog dirt!" Mallowstar scoffed at glanced at the medicine cats. "Have any of you ever had a dream about Sunningrocks?" The five cats shook their heads vigorously. "You see?"

"Some things Mallowstar," Acornstar replied dryly. "are so obvious StarClan does not need to send a sign. StarClan does not need to tell us to eat or drink or have kits. They changed the course for a reason and that's all there is to it." Harestar looked troubled unlike Whiskerstar who seemed to be enjoying the discord.

"It _is_ obvious." Mallowstar agreed. "So obvious I thought even _you_ would see, Acornstar. But I guess I was wrong. Sunningrocks belongs to RiverClan!" Acornstar curled his lip to reveal his sharp teeth.

"You are wrong _now_! ThunderClan will fight for what is rightfully ours!" More clouds began to cover the moon.

"StarClan disapproves of this fighting!" Adderflight declared. Silence filled the clearing once again and the clouds began to move away.

"You see?" Mallowstar spat out these words. "StarClan sent clouds to cover the moon when you or you're cats were speaking, Acornstar. Surrender Sunningrocks peacefully or we will take it by force."

"Enough!" Whiskerstar brushed past Mallowstar and padded forward to make her announcements. "ShadowClan is also thriving. We, like WindClan, have a new warrior. Lightningflight is here tonight."

"Lightningflight! Lightningflight!" Some cats called. Some of Cherrybrook's Clanmates remained silent, their fur still ruffled. The same went for ThunderClan who were murmuring as Acornstar took Whiskerstar's place.

"ThunderClan has a new medicine cat. Welcome, Moonshine." A black-and-silver she-cat dipped her head awkwardly as the Clans called her name. Again, most of RiverClan remained silent. Cherrybrook was shocked when Blackfeather nudged Grasspaw for cheering Moonshine's name. No matter how high tensions were in the Clans, medicine cats were supposed to be welcomed by all. Moonshine looked embarrassed when RiverClan refused her new position, but Copperclaw leaned over to whisper something in her ear and the she-cat looked better after that.

"Is there anything else?" Harestar asked. The other leaders remained silent, Acornstar and Mallowstar refusing to meet the other's eyes. "Then the Gathering is over!" The ginger she-cat jumped down from the Great Rock, steadied herself then exchanged a few words with the deputies. Creekwish dipped her head courteously before hurrying to Mallowstar's side.

"Is it always like this?" Dawnpaw squeaked, her yellow eyes wide.

"No, it's usually really nice." Cherrybrook tried to reassure the apprentice. She felt sorry for Dawnpaw and Grasspaw; tensions had been high among the Clans on their first day as RiverClan apprentices.

"Let's go home!" Grasspaw stepped closer to Cherrybrook before glancing warily around as if he expected a ShadowClan cat to jump him. "I'm tired!" Cherrybrook exchanged a look with Blackfeather.

"In a minute." The smoky black tom replied. "Mallowstar will lead." The brown-flecked white tom came over.

"Someone call me?"

"We're tired!" Grasspaw wailed before either warrior could answer.

"Okay." Mallowstar's eyes softened. "RiverClan!" He said louder. "To me!" Within a few heart-beats all of Cherrybrook's Clanmates had surrounded Mallowstar. "We're going home." The RiverClan leader meowed, flicking his tail. By the time the Clan had crossed the bridge, Creekwish had fallen in step with Cherrybrook.

"You were being _quite_ friendly with Blackfeather." The tabby observed. Cherrybrook looked up, surprised.

"I was just being polite." She shrugged. Creekwish tipped her head to one side.

"So, what do you think about liking a tom who already _has_ a mate, Cherrybrook?"

"I _told _you I _don't like Blackfeather_!" Cherrybrook lashed her tail.

"I didn't say you did." Creekwish pointed out mildly. "I was just asking a question."

"Fine," Cherrybrook huffed. "I guess if the tom really liked the she-cat and vice-virca it would be okay and if they got the tom's mate's approval." Creekwish was silent for a few heart-beats while they crossed the river; Cherrybrook easily splashed through, but Creekwish struggled so the red she-cat waited for her friend to catch up.

"Thanks." The deputy puffed. Cherrybrook narrowed her eyes. Creekwish was usually a swift swimmer and slimmer than her Clanmates, but she had been much clumsier lately. Cherrybrook was about to ask the tabby, but Mallowstar called her.

"Creekwish! I want to talk with you!" Cherrybrook watched as Creekwish hurried up to the RiverClan leader and began to talk to him. The tabby had definetly been acting different, and the conversation had caught Cherrybrook off-guard. The red she-cat watched Creekwish and Mallowstar chat and observed how friendly they were. The brown-flecked tom certainly _seemed_ comfortable in his Clanmate's presence and the same went for Creekwish. As Cherrybrook watched she wondered, could Creekwish have feelings for _Mallowstar_?

"It won't be long now." Copperclaw sniffed Ambereyes's belly. The brown tabby rolled her eyes rolled her eyes and nosed her daughter away. Willowwhisper, sharing tongues with Leopardshadow, looked on with amusement glittering in her yellow eyes. The dark gray she-cat had moved to the nursery a half moon ago, expecting Leopardshadow's kits.

"Don't worry." Ambereyes meowed confidently. "I'll be fine." Lakeblaze looked on, watching his kits and mate happily. Cherrybrook sat beside him, content to watch RiverClan go about their business; Creekwish was sharing a water vole with Blizzardmask while Berrywillow led the sunhigh patrol out of camp.

"Where's Morningtail?" Lakeblaze's question shook Cherrybrook from her observations.

"She's resting." Copperclaw answered without turning around.

"Has she eaten yet?" The shiny black tom asked. With leaf-bare rapidly approaching, the medicine cats had to keep up their strength.

"No, she said she wasn't hungry. You're going to need some borage." Copperclaw turned from Ambereyes to her father. Morningtail was Lakeblaze's littermate and therefore Copperclaw's kin. "I'll bring her something. Boulderstorm's patrol just brought back some fish." Ambereyes breathed a sigh of relief as Copperclaw trotted over to the fresh-kill heap. Blizzardmask followed her.

"I know she means well, but sometimes Copperclaw drives me insane."

"Do you know when the kits are due?" Creekwish called, pausing from washing her whiskers. Ambereyes shrugged.

"Half moon, full moon, who knows? I'm no medicine cat."

"And what about you, Creekwish?" Willowwhisper purred. "Don't tell me you've simply been eating too much fresh-kill." Creekwish studied her paws.

"Is it that obvious?" She murmured. _Is _what_ obvious_? Cherrybrook stared at the deputy, who wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Even the toms will start noticing soon." Ambereyes heaved herself to her paws and sat beside the tabby she-cat. "Don't worry. It's nothing to be afraid of if you just embrace it." Willowwhisper left Leopardshadow's side to sit on the tabby's other side.

"I'm surprised you haven't moved to the nursery yet." Cherrybrook barely heard Willowwhisper. Creekwish was _pregnant_?

"I-I wanted to carry on for as long as I could..."

"Who's the father?" Ambereyes leaned forward eagerly. Instead of answering, Creekwish looked up and met Cherrybrook's eyes.

"Cherrybrook?" She mewed softly. "I need to talk to you." The reddish she-cat looked up.

"Uh, okay."

"Let's go out by the river, though. I-I mean if that's okay?" Creekwish stammered.

"Sure." Cherrybrook replied, too concerned about her friend's strange behavior to really listen. Creekwish led the way out of camp, nodding at Sunnydapple as the yelllow she-cat eyed her kit. Ashkit slept blissfully, unaware of his mother's piercing stare. _I hope it's nothing bad, like a cat from another Clan is the father_. Cherrybrook thought. _It can't be good if she wants to talk out here._ The reddish she-cat began to feel sick as she remembered the many bad things that had happened out here; Willowstem's death, the break-up with Blizzardmask, the training...

"Cherrybrook, I wanted to tell you..." Creekwish trailed off briefly before starting again. "Cherrybrook, what I wanted to say..." Once again, the brown tabby's voice faltered.

"Creekwish, it's okay. Just say it."

"Well, will you promise to hear me out?"

"Yes," Cherrybrook agreed, although she felt a twinge of indignance at how her friend seemed to think she'd stomp off. Then again, it had happened in the past...

"Okay." Creekwish took a deep breath and looked Cherrybrook square in the eyes; blue on blue. "The father of my kits is...Blizzardmask."

For a heartbeat, Cherrybrook sat in shock. _Blizzardmask _and Creekwish?

"Bu-bu-bu-" She sputtered, unable to put her thoughts into words. "H-ha-ha-" Cherrybrook tried again but to no avail.

"After he got his apprentice, he started asking me questions and we got close. Then after Willowwhisper became a warrior, we got closer and well one thing led to another..." Creekwish trailed off and looked down as if unable to meet Cherrybrook's eyes. By then, the red she-cat had found her tongue, but she was still stunned.

"But...you and _Blizzardmask_?" Creekwish ducked her head.

"We understand each other." She mewed simply. _But I thought I was the only one_! Cherrybrook held back the words.

"I thought he was still in love with me!" She wailed. Creekwish shrugged, unmoved.

"Blizzardmask can love more than one cat you know." The tabby said with a trace of defensiveness in her tone.

"Why didn't you _tell_ me?" Cherrybrook demanded.

"I-I wanted to, but there was never a right time..." Cherrybrook recalled their strange conversation after the Gathering and her thoughts afterward.

"But I thought that you liked Mallowstar!"

"_Mallowstar_?" Creekwish's nostrils flared in disbelief. "He's my leader and a noble cat but he's nothing like Blizzardmask." When the deputy spoke Blizzardmask's name, her meow was drowned in the admiration in which mates spoke of one another. _But of all the cats why did it have to be Blizzardmask_? Cherrybrook thought, shying away from the possibility of her being jealous.

"But do you really think he'll be a good father?" She asked instead.

"Yes." Creekwish did not hesitate. "Don't you see how proud he is of Feathernose? And the glimmer in his eyes when he sees Willowwhisper? What about how he gives pointers to Adderstrike? It's not uncommon for toms to feel awkward around kits. After all, that's what the mother cat is for."

"He wouldn't visit though..." Cherrybrook's voice caught in her throat. Creekwish bowed her head.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out for you two. Really, I am. But maybe you just need to own up to the fact that you two simply weren't meant for each other." Cherrybrook thought back to how Blizzardmask had comforted her after Willowstem's death, how he'd insisted on coming with her to ThunderClan; how caring he'd been. _I was a fool to throw that away_! Cherrybrook realized. _Why did I ever listen to Mapleshade_? _I want to go back to the time when it was just us two_! Unable to take it any longer, Cherrybrook hurtled through the undergrowth and back towards camp. She had to talk to Blizzardmask! Skidding to a halt inside the camp she yowled,

"Blizzardmask!" Sunnydapple looked up sharply.

"For StarClan's sake, Cherrybrook!" The yellow she-cat hissed. "You've woken up Ashkit!" The little kit didn't look very upset, but Cherrybrook thought it wise not to point this out.

"Dad's on patrol." Willowwhisper emerged from the nursery. "What's up?"

"How long ago? When will he be back?" Cherrybrook ignored the dark gray she-cat's question.

"Calm _down_." Willowwhisper muttered, rolling her yellow eyes. "StarClan! Why are you always such a drama-" Cherrybrook tore out of camp before her daughter could finish. She just _had_ to talk to Blizzardmask! Following his scent, Cherrybrook tracked the patrol to Sunningrocks. Blizzardmask, Mallowstar, Boulderstorm and Feathernose were all on the patrol. When Cherrybrook _finally_ stumbled upon them, they were crouched from a bush watching Sunningrocks. A few ThunderClan cats-most of who were apprentices-were bathing in the sun.

"Blizzardmask!" Cherrybrook yowled, using up the last of her breath. The red she-cat stopped to catch her breath. The silver-and-black tom whirled around.

"_Cherrybrook_?" He asked in disbelief. Mallowstar stalked over.

"Do you _mind_?" The white tom hissed. "We were staking out Sunningrocks."

"Cherrybrook and I will take over." Blizzardmask volunteered. "You, Boulderstorm and Feathernose get back to camp." Mallowstar hesitated before giving him a curt nod.

"Just...make sure you report back."

"I always do." Blizzardmask replied, watching the three toms go. Since Cherrybrook _still_ hadn't caught her breath by then, the silver-and-black tom sat in a sunny spot just across the river from Sunningrocks. A dusky brown she-cat pricked her ears and sat up.

"Vixenheart, he moved!" She called. Vixenheart, crouching before, sat back on her haunches and rolled her dark green eyes.

"Stealth, Brindlepaw, stealth!" She hissed. Blizzardmask's whiskers twitched.

"I guess they were watching us as well." He joked. Cherrybrook hardly heard. As she watched the sun reflect off his glossy, silver-striped fur she thought, _How could I _ever_ have given him up_? Blizzardmask's brow furrowed. "Enough games, Cherrybrook." He said. "We all know you don't talk to me unless it's necessary, so what is it?" Cherrybrook flinched at the bitter tone he used.

"I-I just wanted to say that-" Cherrybrook took a deep breath. "-I'm sorry. I was a beetle-brain to give you up and I'm just so sorry." Blizzardmask looked startled. Cherrybrook watched his expression carefully, willing him to accept her.

Willowwhisper pushed away the fat pike her mate had brought.

"Leopardshadow, I'm _not hungry_!" She purred. The smoky black tom shook his head.

"But our kits might be!" He nosed her stomach.

"Leave her alone!" Ambereyes, a heavily pregnant queen, snapped. Leopardshadow looked surprised. His mother was rarely snippy.

"Okay, then." He muttered. "Just call me when you need me." Willowwhisper blinked fondly at Leopardshadow as he backed out of the nursery before turning to her denmate.

"Leopardshadow means well." She addressed Ambereyes sternly. The light brown tabby let out a yowl.

"St-StarClan!" She panted. Willowwhisper flinched. Sunnydapple jolted awake.

"What is it?" The yellow she-cat asked, putting her paw on Ambereyes's belly. Her puzzled frown broke into a purr. "Well, well. Ambereyes's kits are here. Willowwhisper go get Copperclaw and Morningtail!" Willowwhisper squeezed out through the entrace-she herself was expecting-and hurried to the medicine den, faintly aware of her own aches.

"Copperclaw!" She panted, ignoring her own pangs. "Morningtail!" The shiny dark brown she-cat emerged.

"Morningtail's gathering herbs." Copperclaw reported. "What is it?"

"Ambereyes is having her kits." Copperclaw let out a yelp.

"I'll be right there!" She began to search the store frantically, grabbing some herbs. Willowwhisper recognized Juniper berries and Raspberry leaves. Without warning Copperclaw shot across the clearing yowling, "Ambereyes!"

"Great StarClan!" Mottlefur, an elder, moaned. "She's going to worry the whole Clan." Quailflight, his denmate, watched Copperclaw with a dark glint in her green eyes. Willowwhisper watched them before starting to pull herself to her paws.

"Ouch!" With a puff, the dark gray she-cat plopped back down. Quailfeather pricked her ears.

"Are you okay?"

"Just ache-y." Willowwhisper panted. "Must come with the pregnancy." Mottlefur's blue eyes widened.

"I don't think so." He mewed, sniffing her belly. "Your kits are early." Willowwhisper stared at him.

"But Ambereyes is having her kits." She protested weakly.

"The kits aren't going to wait." Quailfeather pointed out. "I'm getting Copperclaw. Mottlefur, you stay with Willowwhisper. The mottled yellow tom got up from his spot in the leaf-fall sun.

"Lay down." He instructed. Willowwhisper obeyed and he returned a moment later with a smooth stick. "Bite on this when it hurts." Quailfeather hurried over, her brown fur bristling.

"Copperclaw won't come!" She hissed. "She's too worried about Ambereyes."

"Go get Morningtail." Mottlefur advised.

"Too long." Quailfeather meowed. "We're delivering these ones ourselves, Mottlefur. Now, which herbs do we use?" As a young cat, Mottlefur had helped the old medicine cat, Dustpuddle and he carried some of that knowledge now.

"Juniper for strength." He rested his muzzle on Willowwhisper's head. "Borage, too."

"Right, I think I can recognize it. You stay with Willowwhisper." Mottlefur nodded and watched the she-cat hurry to Morningtail's den.

"What's going on?" Mallowstar had returned from patrol with Boulderstorm and Feathernose.

"Ambereyes and Willowwhisper are giving birth!" Grasspaw cheered. He and Dawnpaw were entertaining Ashkit. Feathernose's blue eyes widened.

"Where's Morningtail and Copperclaw?" He demanded. "Why is Willowwhisper out here?" Willowwhisper remembered how close her littermate and the young medicine cat had been, but as Feathernose spoke ill of her, his eyes were cold as stars. "She's our medicine cat!" He ranted on. "Copperclaw's _supposed_ to be unbiased! And what about Morningtail? She's never here when we need her!" Dawnpaw stared up at Feathernose with round yellow eyes.

"Really?" She squeaked.

"Dawnpaw," Feathernose wrapped his bushy tail around her. "when you were a kit and got a thorn in your paw, what happened?"

"I went to see Morningtail, but Copperclaw said she was gathering herbs. When I told her I had a thorn in my paw she said to talk to Berrywillow because she was busy mixing herbs up for Ambereyes." The little she-cat's face fell.

"Right!" Feathernose said. "Our medicine cats are inattentive!" Boulderstorm murmured agreement and Adderstrike nodded slowly in support of his littermate. Willowwhisper saw the ginger tom open his mouth again, but her own pain made her wail so she didn't hear. Remembering Mottlefur's advice, she crunched down on the stick so hard that it broke, showering splinters. Sunnydapple shielded Ashkit, as if afraid of her kit would be killed by a small slice of wood. Ashkit wriggled out of his mother's reach and watched Feathernose eagerly. Feeling the pain again, Willowwhisper let out a yowl.

"Eat this." She felt Quailfeather's breath on her ear and chewed the herbs the elderly she-cat dropped into her mouth.

"Willowwhisper?" The dark gray she-cat looked up to see her father and mother staring in awe. Their tails were twined. For a moment the three cats just stared at one another. Cherrybrook and Blizzardmask's blue eyes were wide at the sight of their daughter giving birth, but Willowwhisper was astonished to see them getting along.

"She's having a tough time." Quailfeather meowed. "Now if you don't have anything to help with, move along!" She gave the two a stern look before turning to Willowwhisper.

"You're almost done. Just one more." Mottlefur soothed. He stroked her flank with his skinny tail. Willowwhisper drew comfort from it and found the will to push out another bundle. A small _mew_ and a command to 'Bite the sac open!' told her the birthing was a success.

"Okay, Leopardshadow!" Quailfeather called. "You can come back now!" The smoky black tom hurtled himself across the camp, licking Willowwhisper.

"Our kits are beautiful!" He declared. Willowwhisper managed a purr.

"What shall we name them?" She studied the two bundles. Both she-cats, the first was a light red tabby but instead of dark red stripes, the stripes were silver. The second kit was black like her father, but with orange ringlets around her legs and tail. A splash of orange made its way between her two closed eyes. "I'd like to name the black-and-orange one Heatherkit." Willowwhisper decided as the kits nudged its way to her belly.

"Perfect. How about Jumpkit for the pinkish one? She looks like she has strong haunches."

"Heatherkit and Jumpkit." Willowwhisper purred. "Welcome to RiverClan, little ones." Heatherkit was already feeding, but Jumpkit stayed where she was. Willowwhisper began to paw the light red she-cat towards her belly until she felt the cold, cold body.

"What is it?" Leopardshadow jumped up.

"It's Jumpkit. She's so cold!" Mottlefur pricked his ears and hurried over. He licked her gently at first then more ferociously.

"You're hurting her!" Leopardshadow flattened his ears. Mottlefur sniffed the silver-striped she-cat once more before backing away. His blue eyes were darkened with sadness.

"I'm sorry, Willowwhisper. She's dead." Willowwhisper stared at him.

"She _can't_ be!" Feathernose unsheathed his claws and sank them into the ground. Adderstrike stared at Jumpkit, his pale gold eyes dull with grief. Blizzardmask rushed over and desperately nosed the she-kit as if he might rouse her while Cherrybrook licked Willowwhisper between the ears, soothing her. Feathernose began to shoulder his way into the nursery before he was pushed out of the way by Copperclaw.

"Ambereyes has two kits!" She yowled happily. Feathernose glared at her. Unaware of the hostility in the air, the medicine cat strolled over to the fresh-kill pile. "This calls for a feast!" Copperclaw declared, tossing a fat trout towards Quailfeather. The brown she-cat stared back dully. "Why does every cat look so sad?" Copperclaw mewed. "And why does it smell like blood."

"Willowwhisper gave birth to two kits." Adderstrike told her.

"So?"

"So, one of them is dead!" Feathernose glared at her. "It's all your fault! You're supposed to save our cats, but you're favoring Ambereyes! And where's Morningtail? You two are the worst medicine cats in the history of RiverClan!" Copperclaw opened her mouth, but no words came out. Her gaze slid from the bristling ginger tom to the camp entrance. Willowwhisper followed her gaze and saw an astonished Morningtail with some herbs in her jaws. Creekwish was with her.

"What happened?" The medicine cat's mew was barely audible.

"Copperclaw let Jumpkit die!" Cherrybrook wailed. Willowwhisper flinched as though talons had struck her heart. Morningtail's eyes stretched wide.

"I don't believe it." Creekwish said.

"Then your as much a fool as her." Feathernose sneered. Raising his voice he yowled, "Let all cats old enough to swim gather for a Clan meeting!" Mallowstar, appearing from his den, looked grumpy and several cats whispered as Feathernose jumped onto a tree branch above their heads.

"Feathernose!" Cherrybrook hissed sternly. "Warriors can't call Clan meetings."

"This one does!" Feathernose lashed his tail mutinously.

"Listen to your mother!" Blizzardmask told his son. Feathernose looked surprised, but Dawnpaw spoke up.

"Go, Feathernose!" The two ginger cats exchanged a glance and Feathernose had all the encouragment he needed.

"Cats of RiverClan! You know how Copperclaw and Morningtail, our 'medicine cats', are supposed to love all their Clanmates equally. But no, Copperclaw is favoring her mother and Morningtail is Lakeblaze's littermate so she favors her brother's mate." He sneered. "So Copperclaw just let a kit die at her mother's belly so she could watch an experienced queen give birth!" Mottlefur stood up and flashed Feathernose a glare.

"This is not the right time for this, Feathernose. We must bury Jumpkit." Willowwhisper buried her nose in her paws, wishing she could be left alone with her kits. Mallowstar nodded.

"Feathernose, we must speak of this later. Now we must grieve for Jumpkit." Feathernose glared at his leader, but not even he defied Mallowstar's order. He jumped down from the branch and stalked over to Dawnpaw and Leopardshadow. Creekwish gazed around the camp.

"What happened?" Willowwhisper stared back bleakly, unwilling to repeat the scene of events.

"I'll tell her." Boulderstorm murmured. Willowwhisper flashed her old mentor a grateful look. Resting his tail against the she-cat's shoulders, Boulderstorm led her in a sheltered spot near the medicine cat's den. Quailfeather and Mottlefur approached Willowwhisper.

"It's time to say goodbye." Mottlefur whispered. Willowwhisper gazed back.

"But..." She meowed, unable to protest. Instead she nosed Jumpkit once more before lifting her head. Quailfeather gently picked up the pink-ish she-kit before leaving camp. Leopardshadow approached his mate.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I just want to rest."

"Let's get you into the nursery." Adderstrike came over. "I'll take Heatherkit." Nodding to Leopardshadow he added, "You help Willowwhisper." Too tired to walk by herself, Willowwhisper swallowed the last of her pride and leaned on Leopardshadow and made sure her kit was always in sight. After what seemed like moons, they reached the nursery. Willowwhisper squeezed inside and took Heatherkit from her littermate.

"Thanks." She muttered before collapsing next to Ambereyes. Sunnydapple must have taken Ashkit out for some sun. Ambereyes licked Willowwhisper between the ears, making the dark gray she-cat feel like a kit again. She looked at Ambereyes's kits; a blue-looking she-kit and a light gray tom with streaks of brown on his face.

"Their names are Icekit and Larchkit." Ambereyes said with a hint of pride in her voice.

"This is Heatherkit." Willowwhisper replied, closing her eyes. Ambereyes must have sensed how tired she was and halted the conversation. Willowwhisper fell into a deep sleep that felt like it lasted for moons.

"But Blizzardmask!" Cherrybrook was jolted awake by Creekwish's wail. She peered through the branches that shielded her nest to see Blizzardmask talking to the queen in the dawn light. Creekwish had temporarily been stripped of her title and Lakeblaze was stepping in as deputy. As for Dawnpaw, Adderstrike had taken over the little she-cat's training.

"I'm sorry, Creekwish." Blizzardmask murmured. "You've been great and all, but my heart has always been with Cherrybrook."

"No!" The brown tabby wailed. Cherrybrook flinched. She felt horrible for her friend.

"You're a great cat and you'll find a tom who loves you as much as you love him." Blizzardmask tried to reassure her.

"How could you possibly know?" Creekwish shot back with a hint of a snarl in her voice.

"Things will always work out somehow." Blizzardmask kneaded the ground will his paws. "I'm sorry it didn't work out, but you'll find someone." He turned and walked away without saying anything else. Creekwish watched him go before whirling around and squeezing into the nursery. Nearby, Feathernose, Morningtail and Copperclaw appeared from Mallowstar's den. Copperclaw and Morningtail looked neutral, but Feathernose was scowling. Dawnpaw ran up to him and began talking to him eagerly. Adderstrike followed her.

"Morning, Cherrybrook." Cherrybrook, intent on the scene, hadn't noticed Lakeblaze approaching. Her fur hot with embarrassment to be caught eavesdropping, she straightened up.

"H-Hello."

"I thought you could go on a fishing patrol near Sunningrocks."

"Sure," Cherrybrook waved her tail eagerly. "who else?"

"You decide." Lakeblaze said cheerfully. "I'm going to check on Ambereyes." Cherrybrook slid out of her nest and looked around the clearing.

"Adderstrike!" She called. "Fancy a patrol?"

"Sure," The gray-brown tom replied. "can I bring Dawnpaw?"

"Go ahead."

"I'll come too." Feathernose announced. _Big surprise_! Cherrybrook thought, but she said nothing and led the patrol to sit across from Sunningrocks. They crouched down, Adderstrike quietly instructing Dawnpaw. Feathernose sat on the ginger she-cat's other side, purring encouragment. Cherrybrook retreated further downstream to catch a few minnows. By the time she returned, Dawnpaw was proudly holding a fat pike. Adderstrike glowed, holding his own fish. Feathernose had a water vole.

"Good job!" Cherrybrook purred, impressed with her kin's swift skills. "Let's go dump this on the pile!"

"This is going straight to Willowwhisper!" Dawnpaw declared, her mew muffled. Feathernose flicked her ear with his bushy tail.

"If you can get it back to camp!" He teased. Dawnpaw swiped him playfully. Feathernose pretended to look hurt then pounced on her. The pieces of prey hit the ground with a soft _plop_. Adderstrike let out a soft hiss of frustration, but Cherrybrook could tell he wasn't really angry with them.

"Are we going to get back to camp before sunhigh?" The reddish she-cat meowed. Feathernose broke apart from Dawnpaw and grabbed his water vole.

"I was just putting Dawnpaw in her place." Dawnpaw rolled her yellow eyes before picking up her share and following the patrol. When they got back, Berrywillow met Dawnpaw at the entrance to the nursery.

"I'll see that Willowwhisper gets that." She mewed quietly. Cherrybrook pricked her ears.

"Any news?" She asked. The cream-colored she-cat frowned.

"Heatherkit is very weak." Before she had finished, Cherrybrook was already squeezing through the nursery. Creekwish was absent, but Ambereyes, Sunnydapple, Willowwhisper and their kits were present. Morningtail was licking Heatherkit. Cherrybrook's heart did a flip when she saw how small the black-and-orange kit was. Then she remembered Heatherkit had only been born yesterday.

"How is she?" Cherrybrook whispered, careful not to speak loud enough to disturb a dozing Ambereyes.

"Under-developed." Morningtail replied. "It's too soon to get an accurate picture, though. We'll just have to wait and see." Willowwhisper watched Heatherkit feed.

"But what if she dies before then?"

"She won't." Morningtail meowed confidently. "She's a fighter." Willowwhisper didn't seem reassured.

"Where's Leopardshadow?"

"He's going on the sunhigh patrol, so I last him sleeping. I'll tell him you were asking after him." Cherrybrook told her. Willowwhisper sighed, shifting her weight.

"It's small in here."

"I'll talk to Mallowstar about expanding the nursery." Morningtail promised. "I have to go gather Borage later, though." Willowwhisper flattened her ears and Cherrybrook winced; Morningtail's obsessive herb-gathering was part of the big medicine cat fight. The black she-cat seemed oblivious to the tension as she left.

"So," Willowwhisper tucked her paws beneath her and watched Heatherkit. "are you going to tell me what happened between you and dad?" Cherrybrook twitched her ears.

"What's there to tell?"

"Well you seem awful chummy."

"We made up."

"Oh really?" The dark gray she-cat purred. "So you'll be expecting kits?" Cherrybrook felt hot beneath her fur.

"Not like that! We just talked it over and we want to give this another shot."

"I'm glad." Willowwhisper said. "Where is Blizzardmask now?"

"Not sure, but I saw him go out around dawn."

"All right, then." Willowwhisper suddenly looked very tired, so Cherrybrook took her leave. Blinking in the harsh light of the sun, she spotted Mottlefur dozing in a sunny spot. Quailfeather lay next to him, her white paws and chest glowing. Mallowstar, Lakeblaze and Blackfeather sat nearby, discussing something in low, hushed tones. Grasspaw and Dawnpaw were in a mock fight nearby. Feathernose sat nearby, offering advice. Leopardshadow emerged from his nest, yawning. Mallowstar shot the smoky black tom a swift glance before calling the summons.

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather!" The apprentices broke apart and Feathernose followed. Blizzardmask, carrying a couple minnows, dropped them on the pile. "Cats of RiverClan, ThunderClan has wronged us by taking Sunningrocks, but we will attack soon. As you know tonight there is no moon and so we will attack!" Grasspaw yowled and cheered, but Dawnpaw looked nervous. Feathernose waved his tail in approval and Leopardshadow nodded. "Our apprentices will train all day and then rest up for the night attack!" Cherrybrook spotted Quailfeather and Mottlefur exchanging a nervous glance, as if they were against it. Quailfeather rose to her paws.

"Mallowstar, perhaps tonight is not the best not to attack. We should be more prepared..." The brown-and-white tom shook his head.

"We are more than ready and Morningtail assures me she has the proper herbs."

"Judging by the time she spends gathering herbs-" Feathernose muttered. "-she should have enough for all the Clans!" Mallowstar ignored him.

"Adderstrike, Blackfeather! Cherrybrook and Feathernose will help you train our apprentices so they will be ready tonight!"

"What about me?" A new voice called out. Surprised, Cherrybrook looked around, but no new cat was there. Then she spotted Ashkit, bristling. His mother Sunnydapple looked astonished. "I want to be an apprentice like Dawnpaw and Grasspaw!" He demanded. Mallowstar blinked slowly.

"StarClan honors your courage, Ashkit. Although you are five moons old, the warrior code dictates you cannot be an apprentice until six moons." The dark gray tabby kit gave Mallowstar a furious look.

"Ashkit, you need to look after the new kits." Sunnydapple tried to soothe the kit. Ashkit shook her off.

"Ambereyes and Willowwhisper can do that. I want to fight!"

"I don't believe this!" Boulderstorm whispered. "That kit was always so quiet!" Another cat murmured agreement.

"Ashkit," Mallowstar said. "if you truly want to be an apprentice, you must show it by following the warrior code, which clearly states a kit cannot be made an apprentice _before six moons_." Ashkit gave Mallowstar a defiant glare before stomping back into the nursery. Sunnydapple followed, a worried look on her face. "Now, for the attack...Dawnpaw, Grasspaw, Adderstrike, Blackfeather, Blizzardmask, Cherrybrook, Leopardshadow, Feathernose and me. Dawnpaw if we need back-up I'll send you back to the camp so stay close to me. Now we'll start training." The meeting dispersed.

"Cherrybrook!" Blackfeather called. "I'll get Feathernose; you go with Adderstrike to train." Cherrybrook nodded as the tom hurried off. She spotted Adderstrike and the apprentices and followed them to train.

Cherrybrook narrowed her eyes, struggling to see. The moon was hidden so she could barely see. _So how are we going to tell each other from the enemy_? She thought. Blizzardmask's silver stripes gave him away and she could see Grasspaw by his white-tipped tail. Feathernose and Dawnpaw were also easy to spot by their matching pelts.

"Blackfeather and Leopardshadow, you go first to scout out the area." Mallowstar ordered. "Once you give us the okay we'll scent mark it. Dawnpaw, Feathernose, Blizzardmask and I will have to be careful because of our bright-colored pelts." He turned to Lakeblaze. "I'm trusting you to keep the camp safe." If the shiny black tom nodded, Cherrybrook couldn't tell, but Mallowstar seemed to sense it. "Right." He rasped. "We're off!" Mallowstar was easy to follow by his bright pelt. Cherrybrook stumbled, tripping over rocks and twigs. Blizzardmask's pelt brushed her's and they matched each other step for step. After what seemed like _moons_, they reached the river. Wordlessly, Blackfeather and Leopardshadow took the lead. Leopardshadow let out a soft call and the rest of the cats came over. Cherrybrook recalled the day she became a warrior and rolled on a rock, covering it with RiverClan scent. Dawnpaw rubbed up against a nearby tree while Grasspaw sprayed his own marker. An ear-splitting yowl tore through the air.

"ThunderClan, attack!" Faceless shapes overtook Cherrybrook's Clanmates. Cherrybrook herself was overcome by a huge shape. The smell of ThunderClan hit her. _Jayleaf_! Trying her best to remember training, she pummeled her opponent's belly with hind legs. Jayleaf sprang back and Cherrybrook leaped towards him. Jayleaf darted underneath her belly like a snake. Cherrybrook's claws hit the ground where he'd been and he attacked her from behind. _They must have been training for this_! Cherrybrook realized. Judging by the shrieks of her Clanmates, Cherrybrook guessed they must not be doing well either. _Quailfeather was right; we didn't train long enough_! Cherrybrook looked around wildly for Dawnpaw. The little she-cat was barely able to be seen; she was covered in ThunderClan apprentices! Feathernose was trying to fight off two cats at once. _Their pelts are giving them away_! Cherrybrook leapt on one of the ThunderClan cats. Feathernose flashed her a grateful look before swiping the other cat; Beetleshine. Cherrybrook realized she could see better because the night was fading. But her relief turned to despair as she saw how many ThunderClan warriors there were. _We have to retreat_! She spotted Mallowstar, lying down in the dust. _Oh StarClan, is he dead_? Cherrybrook raced over. The brown-flecked tom's eyes were glazed over.

"We have to retreat!" Blackfeather yowled. He grabbed Mallowstar's body and began to drag it. The rest of the RiverClan cats fled Sunningrocks. The ThunderClan cats let out a victory cry. Cherrybrook hurried over to Blackfeather and helped him drag Mallowstar. Once safely hidden in the reeds, the group collapsed. Dawnpaw was leaning heavily on Feathernose, blood trickling from her mouth. Blackfeather was bleeding, made faster by the effort of carrying Mallowstar.

"We...we lost." Adderstrike said as if he couldn't believe it. "But..." His voice trailed off.

"Look!" Grasspaw gasped, seeing his father. Dawnpaw looked up and let out a wail. The two 'paws charged towards their leader. Mallowstar shook himself and struggled to his paws.

"What...what's going on?" He slurred.

"We had to retreat." Blackfeather explained. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I still have two lives left. Let's get back to camp." Lakeblaze, on guard, let out a surprised mew when he saw them.

"Morningtail, Copperclaw!" He called. The two medicine cats hurried out, their jaws filled with herbs. Cherrybrook guessed that while she'd been training, they'd been preparing for this. Morningtail hurried over to inspect Mallowstar while Copperclaw sniffed Dawnpaw. Sunnydapple emerged from the nursery.

"Blackfeather?" She called softly, scanning the group.

"I'm here." The black tom rasped, on his side. Sunnydapple gasped.

"You're bleeding!"

"Everyone else is, too."

"Not from the belly! Morningtail! Copperclaw! Blackfeather's hurt!"

"So's everyone else." Morningtail replied dully. "What's the point? If we treated him apparently we'd be 'biased.'" Sunnydapple glared at her.

"I. Don't. Care. Blackfeather's. Hurt. Treat him. Now!" Morningtail glared at her brother's mate.

"Don't tell me how to do my job!"

"Then do it!"

"_I_'_ll_ do it!" Copperclaw volunteered, pushing them both aside. Sunnydapple followed her. Morningtail glared a moment longer before turning back to her patient. As Cherrybrook watched, Copperclaw pressed cobwebs to Blackfeather's belly wound. The cobwebs became soaked in blood and Copperclaw continued to add more. When the same thing happened, Copperclaw gasped.

"Morningtail!" Morningtail hurried over and whispered something. Cherrybrook caught,

"Copperclaw, it's not your fault."

"I know." Copperclaw whispered.

"What?" Sunnydapple wanted to know.

"Blackfeather. He's...oh, Sunnydapple I'm sorry..." Sunnydapple stared at her.

"Can't you do _something_?" She screeched.

"The bleeding won't stop." Morningtail murmured. "Say your goodbye's."

"Blackfeather?" Ashkit had emerged from the nursery.

"Get back inside!" Sunnydapple ordered. Ashkit ignored her.

"Are you going to die?" Blackfeather nodded sadly.

"Listen, Ashkit. I want you to be the best warrior RiverClan has ever seen. No more of this breaking the warrior code. Be the best warrior ever, okay?" Ashkit nodded. Sunnydapple let out a wail and buried her nose in his fur. Copperclaw touched Cherrybrook's shoulder with her tail.

"Give them some time alone." She whispered. Cherrybrook walked over to the warriors' den. Blizzardmask followed her.

"You okay?"

"Not really. We lost two lives today and we didn't gain anything."

"We gave ThunderClan a message." Blizzardmask reminded her. "That we _will_ fight for Sunningrocks." Cherrybrook couldn't help thinking that it was a pretty poor cause to fight for.

"Patrol!" Lakeblaze called. "Okay, Boulderstorm lead a patrol on the Sunningrocks border. Take Leopardshadow, Icepaw and Adderstrike. Hunting patrols: Blizzardmask and I will lead one. Blizzardmask, I'd like you to take Berrywillow, Heatherpaw and Feathernose. I'll take...Sunnydapple, Larchpaw, Ashpaw and..." Cherrybrook leaned forward eagerly. "...Willowwhisper." Cherrybrook sat back on her haunches, disappointed.

"Lakeblaze!" Cherrybrook called as the patrols gathered together to head out. "Can I go on a patrol?" The shiny black tom shook his head.

"I'd rather you didn't, Cherrybrook."

"Why not?" Cherrybrook couldn't think of anything bad she'd done recently.

"Well, I don't want you running around when you're expecting kits."

"_Kits_?" Cherrybrook glanced at her belly. It _did_ seem larger, but she had assumed it had just been of the prey returning for new-leaf.

"If you get Morningtail's or Copperclaw's okay, you can go but otherwise, no."

"Fine," Cherrybrook sighed and padded to the medicine cats' den. "Morningtail?" She called, poking her head in.

"She's out gathering herbs." came the reply. "Why what do you need?" Copperclaw trotted out with a bundle of herbs in a leaf wrap.

"I was wondering if I could go on a patrol." Copperclaw's eyes widened.

"Certainly not! Do you _want_ harm to come to your kits?"

"No!"

"Then stay in camp." Copperclaw dismissed her. She began to strip the leaves off of their stems in her leaf wrap.

"Can I go to the Gathering tonight if I get chosen?" Copperclaw sighed.

"I suppose so, but _take it easy_ and if you feel you're going too fast, tell Mallowstar!"

"I will, I will." Cherrybrook rolled her eyes and left the area. She sat, watching the cats go by. Creekwish was sunning herself, her belly fat with Boulderstorm's kits. Shrewpaw was leaving with Mallowstar, probably going to train. Life was slow in RiverClan and the prey was returning. Bored, Cherrybrook decided to take a walk. She steered away from the gorge and picked up a trace of Morningtail's scent. _Maybe I could help her gather herbs so she could be around more_. Feathernose was still furious with the medicine cats. Cherrybrook followed the trail which led into a sheltered area near the ThunderClan border. Intrigued, Cherrybrook crouched down just in case a piece of prey hopped by. _Copperclaw said I couldn't go on a hunting patrol, but suppose a water vole just hops by. Creekwish wouldn't say no to that_! But no water vole appeared and Cherrybrook continued to track Morningtail. The scent was much fresher. Cherrybrook wrinkled her noise as she drew closer. _Did Morningtail step in otter dung_? Cherrybrook rounded a tree and same the dark shape of Morningtail with a white shape. _Birchears_! _What's _he_ doing here_? _Is he hurting her_? Cherrybrook crouched lower than she ever had in her life and crept closer. No, Morningtail was _purring_ he couldn't be hurting her. As Cherrybrook watched, Morningtail stepped away from the ShadowClan medicine cat and flicked his nose with her tail. She went into a playful crouch before dashing away. Purring, Birchears sprang after her, carefree as an apprentice. The two medicine cats disappeared around a waited for a moment and then turned around and ran away as fast as she could towards the RiverClan camp. She wished she could un-see the two cats together. _This_ would explain why Morningtail was gone all the time. 'Gathering herbs.' _Yeah right_! Cherrybrook burst into the camp, panting.

"Cherrybrook!" Copperclaw glared at her. "You shouldn't be running with your kits!" Cherrybrook gave her a hollow look. _Your mentor is breaking the warrior code_!

"Copperclaw, can I talk to you in private?"

"Of course." Copperclaw answered, puzzled. As she followed Copperclaw into her den, Cherrybrook's head whirled of how to tell the shiny dark brown she-cat. "What is it?" Taking a deep breath, Cherrybrook told her what she had seen. Copperclaw stared back. "I know she's been meeting Birchears."

"Wh-what?"

"She's my mentor. I owe her so much."

"But it's against the warrior code."

"We aren't warriors."

"And the medicine cat code!"

"Cherrybrook, try to understand." Copperclaw pleaded. "Morningtail is happy when she's with him."

"They shouldn't be meeting!"

"So she isn't allowed to be happy?"

"Not if it's against the code."

"I don't understand. It's not like they're going to have kits. They're just meeting."

"Then they should stick to meeting at the Moonstone and at Gatherings."

"...Fine. I'll tell her."

"Good." Cherrybrook began to walk out. "Or I _will_ tell Mallowstar."

"I know." Copperclaw whispered.

"Gathering patrol!" Lakeblaze sat next to Mallowstar, addressing the Clan. "Okay, Heatherpaw, Larchpaw, Icepaw, Shrewpaw, Berrywillow, Leopardshadow, Sunnydapple, Dawncreek, Grasswhisker, Blizzardmask, Cherrybrook, Boulderstorm, Feathernose, and Mallowstar and I."

"Great!" Dawncreek purred. This would be her first Gathering as a warrior. Her littermate Grasswhisker looked pleased also. Berrywillow watched her kits with a contented expression. Her apprentice Heatherpaw bounced around eagerly. She, Icepaw, Larchpaw and Shrewpaw were RiverClan's newest apprentices. Blizzardmask watched Shrewpaw proudly. When the black-striped brown tom had been born, Blizzardmask was mates with Cherrybrook although he still visited the nursery often. Creekwish had been heart-broken and Boulderstorm had comforted her. Eventually, they had become mates even though Boulderstorm's love for Willowstem was rooted deep in his heart.

"Let's go, then!" Mallowstar called. He led the way out of camp and Cherrybrook was grateful more than ever to see where she was walking and shuddered, remembering the night-attack on Sunningrocks. Cherrybrook fell in step between Blizzardmask and Boulderstorm wordlessly. She was struggling to keep up, but was determined not to let it show.

"Blizzardmask." She gasped. "There's something I have to tell you."

"Yes?" He replied clearly. _Isn't he exhausted_? Cherrybrook wondered.

"I-I'm pre-" Cherrybrook broke off, puffing as she stumbled.

"You okay?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine." Cherrybrook said impatiently. "I just wanted to say that-"

"Cherrybrook!" Heatherpaw purred. "Isn't this exciting?"

"Hush, Heatherpaw." Boulderstorm gently chided. "Cherrybrook's talking." Cherrybrook cast an anxious glance up ahead. Fourtrees was in sight. She didn't have long now.

"Blizzardmask, I'm going to have kits!" The silver-and-black tom stopped in his tracks. Cherrybrook slowed to a halt, catching her breath. RiverClan cats raced around them. "Blizzardmask?" She said again.

"That's great." Blizzardmask said, not sounding like he believed it. "When are you going to have them?"

"I'm not sure." Cherrybrook replied honestly. "I just found out today."

"Oh."

"Blizzardmask! Cherrybrook!" A cat called. "Get a move on!" The silver-and-black tom hurried ahead. Cherrybrook watched him go before padding into the clearing where Fourtrees was.

"Cherrybrook!" Before the reddish she-cat could catch up to her mate, Lichenpaw, a ShadowClan apprentice, called her name.

"Oh, Lichenpaw, hello." Cherrybrook replied, straining to see Blizzardmask.

"It's Lichen_tail_ now." The mottled brown she-cat corrected proudly. "And do you remember Darkpaw?" Lichentail didn't wait for an answer. "She's Darkcloud now and her apprentice is Sedgepaw. I kind of wanted Sedgepaw's littermate, Ryepaw for an apprentice but Frostfall will probably be a better..." Cherrybrook barely listened, craning her neck before giving up with a frustrated lash of her tail.

"It's time for the Gathering to start!" Mallowstar declared. Acornstar watched him through narrowed eyes. The brown-patched leader had been furious with RiverClan's attack on Sunningrocks, but the other Clans had forgiven them by now.

"_I'll_ go first." Acornstar decided, pushing past Mallowstar. "ThunderClan has _three_ new warriors and two new apprentices. Brindlespring, Mintshine, Prickleheart, Heronpaw and Brackenpaw." As the Clans called their names, Cherrybrook spotted a ginger tom and a white-and-tortoiseshell tom. Both were small and staying close to cats Cherrybrook assumed were their mentors. Jayleaf gave the white-and-tortoiseshell a small nudge and he puffed out his chest. The small ginger tom remained by a white-legged brown tom. _Eaglewing_. "ThunderClan's borders _remain strong_." Acornstar gave Mallowstar a final glare before stepping back to stand beside Harestar. Whiskerstar went next.

"ShadowClan also patrols it's borders. We thrive in newleaf." Whiskerstar paused and glanced down. "Lichentail and Darkcloud are with us all as new warriors."

"Lichentail! Darkcloud!" Cherrybrook raised her voice to call Lichentail's new name. The mottled brown she-cat was sitting tall, pride glowing in her eyes.

"Sedgepaw and Ryepaw are new apprentices." Whiskerstar announced, and then went on over their name-calling. "Ryepaw is apprenticed to Frostfall and Sedgepaw to Darkcloud. This last moon Palelight has retired to the elders' den after moons of serving his Clan well." The black she-cat dipped her head and stepped back, tail curled neatly around her paws.

"That is sad news, Whiskerstar." Harestar declared. "_All_ the Clans should grieve when a brave warrior grows too old for battle, but WindClan wishes many peaceful moons upon Palelight." The WindClan leader bowed her head momentarily before looking up again. "WindClan has more news; Spottedpaw is a new warrior apprentice while Honeypaw has chosen the medicine cat path. Daisyleaf and Gorsewind are new warriors."

"Daisyleaf! Gorsewind!" The Clans chanted. Harestar nodded to Mallowstar and the brown-flecked tom stood up.

"RiverClan has two new warriors: my kits Dawncreek and Grasswhisker are here tonight."

"Dawncreek! Grasswhisker!" Only a few ThunderClan cats cheered this time. Dawncreek scuffled her paws, embarrassed. Grasswhisker purred, delighted by the attention, and flicked his sister's ear with his white-tipped tail.

"We also have _four_ new apprentices; Icepaw, Larchpaw, Heatherpaw and Shrewpaw." Heatherpaw remained next to Willowwhisper and so did Icepaw and Larchpaw, but Shrewpaw raised his head high, welcoming the calls of his name.

"Is there any other news?" Whiskerstar queried.

"ThunderClan is satisfied." Acornstar announced.

"And so is WindClan." Harestar quickly agreed.

"Wait!" Mallowstar raised his tail. "Acornstar, I want to discuss Sunningrocks with you."

"There is nothing to discuss." Acornstar's voice was tight with anger. "My warriors beat yours."

"No, Acornstar." Mallowstar shook his head. "This feud has gone on long enough. I want to give you hunting rights at Sunningrocks in leaf-fall and leaf-bare." Acornstar looked taken aback. "And in return RiverClan will have the rocks during newleaf and greenleaf."

"I-I-I..." Acornstar stuttered. "Okay."

"Then it's settled." Mallowstar said. "Then I have nothing else to say."

"The Gathering is adjourned." Harestar announced. She leaped down from the Great Rock nimbly. Whiskerstar followed shortly and began to mingle. Mallowstar went towards ShadowClan to greet Jaytalon. Acornstar remained on the Great Rock looking stunned.

"Hey, Acornstar!" Hazelstripe, the deputy, hissed. "You look like a moonstruck rabbit!" The brown-patched tom blinked slowly.

"Apologies." He muttered before climbing down.

"Cherrybrook! Cherrybrook!" The reddish she-cat, who had far given up the prospect of talking to Blizzardmask, looked around. Lichentail was calling her name.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember Bluesayer?"

"Um, remind me."

"The white-and-tortoiseshell from ThunderClan."

"Oh, yeah! What about her?"

"Well she's expecting Squirrelspring's kits!"

"Oh really?" Cherrybrook wasn't particularly surprised, seeing the way they hung over each other at Gatherings.

"And Cherrybrook, the best thing happened when I was on a hunting patrol the other day!" The mottled brown she-cat curled her tail happily, pausing.

"...Are you going to tell me?"

"Lightningflight told me I did a good job catching a pheasant!"

"A _pheasant_?" Cherrybrook gasped. Pheasants were rare and could feed nearly a whole Clan.

"Yes!" Lichentail blinked cheerfully. "Lightningflight was pleased although Flyfoot didn't seem too happy."

"Flyfoot? That black she-cat with gray paws?"

"Yea," Lichentail let out a small sigh. "That's the one. I'm pretty sure she likes Lightningflight too."

"'Too?'" Lichentail studied her paws.

"Well, he's a great warrior, isn't he?" Cherrybrook, being in a different Clan, couldn't answer.

"So does he like you?" Lichentail shrugged.

"I-"

"Cherrybrook!" Cherrybrook turned around to see Lakeblaze signaling her with his tail. "Come on; we're leaving now."

"Well, I'll see you next Gathering maybe." Lichentail sighed.

"Okay, see you then." The mottled brown she-cat replied half-heartedly. Cherrybrook followed the RiverClan deputy through the undergrowth and rejoined the Clan. By the time they reached camp, Cherrybrook could barely keep her eyes open. Yawning, she slid in her nest between Grasswhisker and Sunnydapple.

"Cherrybrook!" Cherrybrook opened her eyes.

"Blizzardmask?" She asked groggily.

"No!" Cherrybrook recognized Adderstrike's voice. "It's me! Guess what?" The gray-brown tom bounced up and down excitedly, not waiting for her to guess. "Creekwish started her kitting at sunrise!"

"Poor Creekwish!" Sunnydapple gasped. "I'd better go see to her." The yellow she-cat hurried away. Cherrybrook glanced at the sky. It was sunhigh now. At least Morningtail had stopped meeting Birchears, giving her more time to spend with her Clanmates. Cherrybrook stumbled past Adderstrike and looked at the nursery. Boulderstorm was pacing outside. Blizzardmask was beside him looking worried. Sunnydapple's bright tail had just disappeared inside.

"Blizzardmask!" Cherrybrook padded over quickly, conscious of the extra weight in her belly. The silver-and-black tom looked startled.

"Oh, Cherrybrook, it's you."

"_Yes_, it's me!" Cherrybrook said impatiently. "Who else would it be? Anyway, why did you run off after I told you I was expecting?" Blizzardmask looked unsettled.

"Cherrybrook, are you forgetting how all the trouble started? With _kits_! And we're going to go through that all _again_?"

"No!" Cherrybrook gasped. "I _promise_ Blizzardmask I won't ever do something so dreadful ever again." She hopefully twined her tail with his. "Sorry I was such a mouse-brain."

"Cherrybrook, I love you _because_ you're a mouse-brain!" Blizzardmask purred teasingly. Cherrybrook swiped at him playfully and Blizzardmask leapt on her, bowling her over. Cherrybrook struggled to get up, but before she could a sharp yowl interrupted their mock-fight.

"Cherrybrook, I hope my eyes are playing tricks on me!" Copperclaw admonished. "You shouldn't be doing _any_ fighting _or_ patrols!" Cherrybrook rolled her eyes.

"I'm _fine_, Copperclaw. Stop worrying."

"_Some_ cat needs to look after her." The apprentice medicine cat said with a pointed glance at Blizzardmask. The silver-and-black tom sighed and let Cherrybrook scramble to her paws.

"I coulda won that!" Cherrybrook teased him.

"Yeah, eventually." He purred back. Copperclaw rolled her eyes.

"Really, Cherrybrook you need to move to the nursery _as soon as possible_."

"Okay, okay." Cherrybrook said. "I wish you'd calm down." Copperclaw let out an impatient hiss and stalked off.

"You know she's right." Blizzardmask mewed unexpectedly. "You do need your rest."

"_What_?" Cherrybrook snapped. "_I am fine_! I'll even go on a patrol."

"Copperclaw said no patrols." Blizzardmask reminded her. Cherrybrook sat back on her haunches.

"Fine."

"Good." Blizzardmask said. "Now I'm going to go join a patrol." He headed into Mallowstar's den. Cherrybrook lashed her tail impatiently as she watched the morning patrol enter the camp. Copperclaw was hurrying to the nursery, leaves in her jaws. Heatherpaw and Shrewpaw were having a mock-battle. Icepaw and Larchpaw cheered them on. Ashpaw was sitting erect waiting for orders from his mentor Lakeblaze who had just emerged from Mallowstar's den to organize the sunhigh patrol. As the eldest apprentice, Ashpaw was eager to show off although he still had one moon of training left.

"Attention, everyone!" Boulderstorm slid out of the nursery. "Creekwish has borne the first kit!" Congratulatory mews echoed around the camp. Quailfeather, Creekwish's kin, let out a loud yowl of approval and hurried into the nursery. A moment later she emerged.

"The second one is out!" Boulderstorm hurried back inside followed by Quailfeather. Morningtail left the nursery to hurry back to the medicine cat den and then back to Creekwish. Mallowstar, sharing a water vole with Grasswhisker, called out,

"How is she?"

"Exhausted." Morningtail's eyes were shadowed. "But we've run out of juniper berries for strength." Feathernose, who had been sharing tongues with Dawncreek, snorted.

"With all the time you spend gathering herbs," He muttered. "You should have enough for the next two seasons!" Morningtail shot him a sharp look. No cat backed Morningtail up. Leopardshadow, on his way to a training session with Icepaw, gave a dubious snort. Willowwhisper shifted her paws. She was waiting to go out on the sunhigh patrol with Ashpaw, Lakeblaze, Berrywillow and Heatherpaw. The sunhigh patrol would re-mark Sunningrocks so Mallowstar had chosen larger patrols with more experienced warriors for the risky task. Boulderstorm suddenly shot out of the nursery.

"She's finished kitting!" He announced proudly and ran to the fresh-kill pile. "I'm going to find her the biggest fish here!" Quailfeather emerged more slowly looking tired but relieved.

"Two she-kits and a little tom." Cherrybrook let out a purr; she was proud of Creekwish.

"The first she-kit is a shiny silver color, the second has a golden pelt and the tom is blue-black." Boulderstorm struggled to carry a large trout and returned to his mate and kits.

"Any names yet?" Adderstrike asked. Quailfeather shook her head.

"They were just born!" She purred, flicking his ear with her tail. "But I'll go ask." She peeked through the nursery. Quailfeather came back with Sunnydapple a few moments later.

"Silverkit, Brightkit and Duskkit." The yellow she-cat announced. The Clan yowled approval.

"Why don't you go see them?" Quailfeather whispered to Cherrybrook. The reddish she-cat blinked in surprise. "You can build your nest too."

"Sure." Cherrybrook cautiously slid into the nursery. Copperclaw and Morningtail had slipped out undetected so only Creekwish, Boulderstorm and the kits were there. The brown tabby she-cat's eyelids were drooping but her gaze was lighted with pride as she stared down at her kits. Boulderstorm was licking his mate's ruffled fur. The reddish she-cat paused nervously.

"Come in." Creekwish yawned. Boulderstorm gave Cherrybrook a nod as she began to heap together some neglected moss. She curled up in it and closed her eyes, not knowing how exhausted she was. When Cherrybrook woke up a plump water vole was in front of her.

"Blizzardmask was here." Boulderstorm explained. He was still next to Creekwish. Gentle sucks could be heard from the kits. Brightkit, the runt of the litter, was mewling angrily as she tried to shove past her littermates. Silverkit scuttled, best as she could, to the far end of her mother's bell while Duskkit merely ignored his sister. Cherrybrook bit into the water vole, watching the kits. She slowly chewed, trying to savor the flavor. To her disgust, it was stale. Cherrybrook flattened her ears.

"I'm going to go eat outside." She told the gray tom. Boulderstorm flicked his ears. Cherrybrook picked up the piece of fresh-kill and emerged out of the nursery. Dusk was falling and Cherrybrook had to squint to make out Mottlefur's yellow shape by the pile. Quailfeather was near him, lashing her tail impatiently.

"Really, Mottlefur?" She groaned. "You've sniffed every piece of fresh-kill there!"

"I'll eat when I'm good and ready!" The tom snapped. Grasswhisker exchanged an embarrassed look with Berrywillow. Heatherpaw, Berrywillow's apprentice, shot an annoyed glance at the elders.

"When do _we_ get to eat?" She whispered loudly. "We've been out on patrol; we deserve some fresh-kill!" If Mottlefur heard he gave no signal. Quailfeather must have heard however because she snatched a pike.

"This will do, Mottlefur." The elderly she-cat's voice was muffled. The mottled tom grumbled something before following her into the elders' den. Berrywillow shot Quailfeather a grateful look before quickly taking a couple minnows. Heatherpaw had no qualms about taking the biggest piece left; she snatched a _huge_ magpie. Grasswhisker watched.

"Are you _sure_ you want to eat that?" He wrinkled his nose. "Birds taste terrible." Heatherpaw set the bird next to the apprentices' den.

"I'm _fine_." She sniffed. Ashpaw appeared from the apprentices' den.

"You're really going to eat that?" He exclaimed. Heatherpaw nodded. "Wow! Guys, Heatherpaw's going to eat a gross magpie!" Instantly, apprentices surrounded the black-and-orange she-cat. Heatherpaw glanced around nervously, but she couldn't back out now. Amused, Cherrybrook padded over to watch. Some other warriors were coming over as well. Leopardshadow joined his mate, Willowwhisper, in watching their daughter be cheered on. Heatherpaw tenatively took the first bite. She leaped back, her face screwed up.

"Ew-w-w-w!" Lakeblaze purred with laughter.

"Keep going!" Shrewpaw cheered, crouching down. Heatherpaw gave him a nervous look before taking a few more bites. The poor she-cat was beginning to look sick.

"I don't think she'll be eating any more large birds soon!" Adderstrike commented. Grasswhisker let out a sympathetic purr.

"What's going on?" Sunnydapple had just come back from a training session with her apprentice, Larchpaw. The light gray tom bounded over to his fellow apprentices.

"Heatherpaw thought it would be a good idea to eat the biggest bird on the pile!" Icepaw crowed. The blueish she-cat was clearly enjoying Heatherpaw's eating fiasco; the two apprentices had been feuding since they had opened their eyes.

"She's half-way done!" Grasswhisker gasped. The brown tom was staring in awe at the black-and-orange apprentice. Heatherpaw's face was twisted, but she ate on.

"What a trooper!" Leopardshadow commented. Willowwhisper's whiskers quivered.

"Oh, yes." She commented. "Heatherpaw's so brave, eating a piece of prey like that!" But the dark gray she-cat cheered her daughter on. Finally, Heatherpaw had eaten every bite possible of the bird.

"Done!" She croaked feebly. Morningtail hurried over and sniffed the apprentice's belly.

"She's all right!" The smoky black she-cat announced. Icepaw looked on silently as Heatherpaw heaved herself to her paws.

"Well done, Heatherpaw!" Grasswhisker called out. Berrywillow murmured agreement. The black-and-orange she-cat looked rather pleased with herself as her Clanmates continued to congratulate her. Cherrybrook licked her kin's ear while Shrewpaw skipped around her. Icepaw gave Heatherpaw a hearty shove so strong it almost knocked the amber-eyed apprentice over. Heatherpaw stared back coolly, but the blueish apprentice had already turned away towards the apprentices' den.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" Willowwhisper asked anxiously. Heatherpaw ducked away from her mother.

"I'm _fine_." She purred proudly before pausing. "I just need a long rest." Berrywillow rested her muzzle on the little she-cat's head.

"Of course, but sunhigh tomorrow we're training; magpie or no magpie!"

"Don't worry!" Heatherpaw reassured her. "No more magpies!"

"Okay, okay." Morningtail said. "Enough of the congratulations-Heatherpaw needs to rest." The crowd began to disperse and Leopardshadow darted forward to lick his daughter between the ears.

"I'm proud of you." He told her before poking his head into the apprentices' den. "Icepaw, be ready for the dawn patrol!" A loud groan was the reply. Leopardshadow flicked his ears impatiently before retreating to the warriors' den. Cherrybrook glanced around for Blizzardmask, but didn't see him. _He must've gone out on the night patrol_. The reddish she-cat joined Feathernose and Dawncreek who were sharing tongues. Dawncreek let out a soft purr as Feathernose licked the base of her tail.

"Right there! _That's_ my itchy spot!" She told him.

"Because a flea's there!" Feathernose purred. He cracked it between his teeth before spitting it out. "Got it!"

"Thanks, Feathernose." Dawncreek purred. "I'll sleep better tonight."

"Anytime." Feathernose purred, flicking the she-cat's ear with his bushy tail. Cherrybrook watched, feeling faintly surprised; she had never seen Feathernose so gentle with another cat.

"Well, I guess I'll turn in. See you in the morning?"

"Sure." Feathernose answered instantly. "Fancy a patrol?"

"Definitely." Dawncreek disappeared into her nest. Grasswhisker, who had been watching, approached Feathernose.

"So," He commented. "Got your heart set on Dawncreek, do ya?" Feathernose jumped.

"Well don't tell me you don't like Heatherpaw!"

"Sh-h-h!" hissed Grasswhisker. "I don't want the whole Clan to know!"

"As if they haven't noticed by now." Feathernose snorted. Cherrybrook heaved herself to paws; some cat had to stop the fur from flying.

"Settle down." She told them both, thrusting herself in front of a bristling Grasswhisker; the brown tom's white-tipped tail was bushed out. "Both of you cool down right now!"

"Feathernose? Grasswhisker?" Dawncreek poked her head out to stare at her littermate and her friend. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." The two toms instantly responded. Dawncreek glanced back and forth between them, her yellow eyes shadowed.

"Okay, then." She murmured. "I guess I'll just go then." The orange she-cat turned tail and hurried off.

"Maybe you should have told her." Cherrybrook said.

"There's nothing _to_ tell." Grasswhisker replied. "Anyway, I need to rest up for fishing tomorrow." The tom stalked away angrily to his nest.

"I was handling that!" Feathernose hissed once Grasswhisker was out of earshot.

"Didn't look like it." Cherrybrook muttered. "Feathernose, _please_ don't pick fights." The ginger tom lashed his bushy tail.

"What_ever_." He said. "Just don't forget I'm a _warrior_ now." He left to sleep next to Dawncreek. Cherrybrook sighed, wishing Blizzardmask was here; he was better at handling these things. Cherrybrook decided to turn in for the night and hoped it would all blow over in the morning.

"So it's half moon." Copperclaw commented as she slid her paw over Cherrybrook's swollen belly.

"Oh, yeah right." Cherrybrook replied absently; she was still thinking about Morningtail and Birchears, hoping the she-cat had kept her promise.

"I heard Ashpaw's going to have his warrior ceremony at sunhigh." Creekwish yawned as she watched her kits suckle.

"Big day." Copperclaw sniffed at Cherrybrook's haunches. "You need to eat more; the kits are growing quickly and you'll need strength."

"How much longer?" Cherrybrook asked nervously.

"Soon." Copperclaw replied. "I have to go gather some Juniper berries; we used to all on Creekwish and they're in bloom now. Now remember what I said and keep your strength up!"

"Blizzardmask brought me a thrush at dawn." Cherrybrook said. The silver-and-black tom visited with Boulderstorm often to bring prey.

"A _thrush_?" Creekwish wrinkled her nose. "Why, was he mad at you?" She purred at her own joke. Cherrybrook didn't mind; she was just glad the brown tabby she-cat wasn't bitter about Blizzardmask.

"It wasn't actually that bad." Cherrybrook told her. "A bit bitter though...anyway if Heatherpaw can handle then so can I!" Copperclaw rolled her eyes.

"A bit melodramatic are we?" She commented dryly. "Anyway, try to be awake at sunhigh." The dark brown she-cat left to gather herbs. Brightkit, a golden she-cat, stared at Copperclaw with blue eyes. Creekwish let out a soft purr and nudged Brightkit to suckle. The fluffy kit obediently began to feed. Bored, Cherrybrook began to wash her belly and listened to the daily gossip.

"Did you see the way Grasswhisker has been eyeing Heatherpaw?" Ambereyes whispered to Creekwish.

"Like she's a juicy piece of prey." The brown tabby she-cat agreed. "RiverClan needs all the warriors it can get!" Ambereyes let out a low purr.

"So, Cherrybrook any names picked out yet?" Realizing Creekwish was talking to her, Cherrybrook stopped her belly washing to reply.

"Blizzardmask and I were thinking of something to do with how they looked."

"I see." Creekwish replied, eyeing her own kits. Brightkit's name choice was obvious for her bright pelt, and the same went for Silverkit and her silver pelt, but Duskkit's name wasn't so obvious.

"How did you come up with Duskkit?" Ambereyes finally spoke the question.

"Well," Creekwish began, making herself comfortable. "his name started as Darkkit because of the pelt. But then Boulderstorm noticed how his black pelt looked like it had tinges of dark blue and reminded him of the sunset. So, there you have it; Duskkit."

"That's nice." Ambereyes purred. "So do you plan to have anymore kits or return to the deputy position you relinquished as a queen?" Ambereyes's mate, Lakeblaze, was standing in for Creekwish so it made sense for her to be curious.

"Boulderstorm and I don't know yet." Creekwish admitted. "So I guess we'll just wait and see."

"Mm." Ambereyes didn't seem particularily satisfied with this answer, but she left the subject alone. Glancing up at the sun, the light brown tabby added, "I had better go help Sunnydapple with Ashpaw. I'll see you later." The she-cat dashed off. Creekwish narrowed her blue eyes and waited until Ambereyes was out of hearing range.

"I think she's just mad about what Morningtail said."

"Mm? What did Morningtail say?" Cherrybrook glanced up.

"Well," Creekwish began eagerly, tucking her paws underneath her. "Morningtail said that Ambereyes shouldn't be having anymore kits."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope." Creekwish looked triumphant for some reason and Cherrybrook remembered that when they were apprentices they had been rivals, not unlike Icepaw and Heatherpaw.

"Clan meeting!" Shrewpaw announced as he ran by. Cherrybrook saw Mallowstar standing next to Lakeblaze, about to call the summons. She heaved herself to her paws and lumbered over next to Blizzardmask.

"Hi." He purred. "Isn't this exciting?"

"I bet Sunnydapple is proud." Cherrybrook agreed. "She was always afraid of how fragile Ashpaw was. Now look at him!"

"Ashpaw, come forward." Mallowstar said grandly. Sunnydapple stepped back as Ashpaw scurried forward, his dark pelt shiny from grooming. "Ashpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Ashpaw breathed.

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior name." Mallowstar lightly jumped down and rested his muzzle on Ashpaw's head. "From this moment you will be known as Ashcloud. We honor your determination and perserverance and welcome you as a full warrior."

"Ashcloud! Ashcloud!" RiverClan cheered. Ashcloud beamed.

"We're next!" Icepaw whispered loudly to her brother, Larchpaw.

"Me too!" Heatherpaw said. Ashcloud went to go guard the camp and sit vigil while Lakeblaze organized patrols.

"Berrywillow, Heatherpaw, Grasswhisker and Blizzardmask will go on border patrol. Sunnydapple, lead a fishing patrol and take Feathernose, Dawncreek, Leopardshadow and Icepaw with you." Berrywillow dipped her head and beckoned her patrol together. Cherrybrook got up to see Blizzardmask off, but her belly prevented her from moving.

"Feel all right?" Dawncreek, who was sitting nearby, asked.

"Not really." Cherrybrook grumbled. "My belly doesn't want me to move, but I wanted to say goodbye to Blizzardmask."

"I'll get Copperclaw or Morningtail." Dawncreek muttered as she hurried off. Luckily the medicine cats were nearby because of the recent meeting. Copperclaw rested a paw on Cherrybrook's belly.

"Well, well!" She exclaimed, looking surprised. "The kits are coming!" Dawncreek, go stop Blizzardmask from going; he'll want to see this."

"They're beautiful." Blizzardmask purred as he watched their kits play. Shimmerkit, Darkkit, and Runningkit were four moons old and as healthy as any kits. Duskkit and Darkkit, best friends already, were playing together. Shimmerkit had paused from playing and was yawning, ready for her afternoon nap. Runningkit didn't seem to notice; the dusky brown kit was too busy being pinned by Silverkit.

"Why don't you want to play with your denmates, Brightkit?" Creekwish asked her kit for not-the-first time. The little she-kit screwed up her nose.

"I don't want to get dirty. Besides, I'd rather go see the elders; Morningtail was telling me a story about how she treated snakebite once." A moon ago, the smoky black she-cat had decided to move in with Quailflight after Mottlefur had died. Now the two she-cats kept each other company although Morningtail could have easily carried on serving the Clan as a medicine cat.

"Storytime?" Shimmerkit purred. "That sounds like fun."

"I wanna go too!" Duskkit decided, breaking apart from Darkkit.

"Storytime! Storytime!" The kits chanted. Creekwish rolled her eyes although Cherrybrook could tell she wasn't really annoyed.

"Okay, you can go." The brown tabby had to raise her voice to be heard over the squeaky cheers. "But if they're sleeping, _don't_ wake them up for StarClan's sake!" Brightkit nodded vigorously while the other kits simply rolled their eyes and muttered,

"Yea, yea." Cherrybrook purred with amusement at how the golden she-kit loved to see the elders.

"Hey, Creekwish." Blizzardmask called-he had slipped off to the fresh-kill pile. "Shrewpaw's warrior ceremony is soon so I thought you should talk to him." Creekwish yawned.

"All right." The tabby she-cat sat up and stretched, her plumed tail curling, and padded over to the apprentices' den. Shrewpaw was the only apprentice left as Iceflower, Larchface and Heatherbreeze had all earned their warrior names half a moon earlier. "Brightkit, Duskkit and Silverkit are so close to being apprenticed I'm surprised their ceremonies aren't closer together."

"Half a moon, right?" Cherrybrook asked.

"Mm-hmm. Well, I'll talk to Shrewpaw. See you all later." Blizzardmask watched his former mate go before burying his nose in Cherrybrook's fur.

"I'm proud of you and our kits..._all of them_." Cherrybrook, happy that he had said the words she'd yearned to hear for so long, purred.

"I'm glad you think so."

"Oh, Cherrybrook, I've always thought so." Cherrybrook closed her eyes and felt peaceful for the first time in moons; RiverClan and ThunderClan weren't fighting any longer. Her kits and Clan were happy and new warriors would be training soon. Best of all, she had regained her mate, kept her best friend _and_ established a new, stronger, relationship with Boulderstorm and Blizzardmask. Now Cherrybrook could live in peace.

**Author's Words:**

**Don't worry; I'm working on a sequel. Little secret: during the whole school year I wrote this! In class! So you know what I'm doing next year! :D I've actually started it already, but this summer I'm gonna try out for some animated Warriors series with mah headset! I guess I'll see you later! ~Mosspath**


End file.
